Arkham Hill
by Tonycakes
Summary: After Arkham City is closed, a new facility is built called Arkham Hill. Sarina just wants to put everything Arkham behind her. Unfortunately for her, she just can't get away and is thrust back in to a new adventure. Sequel to A Dark Knight in Arkham City
1. Chapter 1

(Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and girls. I give you, Arkham Hill! This is my sequel to "A Dark Knight In Arkham City" Sarina may be up against her greatest challenge yet. I hope you guys like it. I know it seems I wrote it really quick but after I came up with the plot this all came naturally. I kinda feel bad posting it so soon. Anyway, This whole plot idea was inspired by a really weird dream. Well, I hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review! And let me know how I can make it better! K thanks! Enjoy!)

Chapter 1

"This is Vicki Vale, reporting live on the scene of the most recent murder. This looks like the work of 'Jack'. The one and only Joker copycat." Vicki Vale reported on the flat screen. I sat on the couch with my feet on the coffee table. Alfred hated that. A bowl of Captain Crunch was in my hand and I was still in my PJ's. It was early in the morning. Probably 5 ish. I couldn't sleep. I had another one. A dream. Starting a few months ago, I kept having these strange dreams. Each and everyone one of them about my dad. Last night I dreamt we were jumping on a trampoline together. Laughing, having a good time. Then all of a sudden the trampoline turned into a pile of dead babies. Joker chuckled evilly. I tried to scream but all I could do was giggle uncontrollably and just keeping jumping. After I woke up, I didn't want to go back to sleep. So here I was. Eating cereal and watching TV. I was supposed to get up for Batgirl training in an hour anyway. What really bugged me was that these dreams started around the same time this Joker copycat started up. It must have something to do with my dreams. I just knew it.

"You're up early." Bruce smirked in my ear. I jumped. Mr. Wayne was sitting next to me in his PJ's. Red silk with his initials on the breast pocket. I stuck with my usual t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I replied with a sigh.

"So you decided to watch the news?" He questioned. He was right. I wasn't much of a news watcher. I usually stuck with cartoons.

"Who do you think this 'Jack' character is?" I inquired . "You know, that Joker copycat."

"Is that what this is all about?" Bruce asked. "The lack of sleep and Vicki Vale? You hate Vicki Vale."

"No…." I muttered. Bruce sighed. He rubbed my back.

"C'mon. A good run around Gotham'll cheer you up." He smirked as he stood up.

"Oh joy." I muttered. He smiled as he yanked me up off the coach.

"Go get changed." Bruce said.

A few miles in and I was starting to get tired. I had done this run many a time, but today I just wasn't up for it. We were almost to the other side of the city. Bruce was still keeping up a fast pace. I was slowly falling behind. My feet just couldn't take it anymore as I stopped to take a breather. My lungs were on fire. Why was I so tired all of a sudden? I had been doing this for well over a year, yet I was acting like it was my first time at the rodeo. My hair was starting to fall out of my ponytail. I stood up to quickly fix it. Only to notice the infamous Arkham Hill. I froze. So this was it. After Arkham City closed they had no idea what they were going to do with all the crazies and Blackgate prisoners. So they built Arkham Hill. They moved all the bodies in an old graveyard on the top of Strawberry hill and created this monstrosity. Bruce explained the design to me. The above ground levels were used as a prison. That's where they stuck all the Blackgate thugs. However, the floor below was where the super villains lived. Riddler, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy and all their psychotic friends. This place looked even darker and gloomier then Arkham Island. I was expecting a flash of lightning to shine in the sky and some scary music to play. It was like a haunted mansion on Scooby Doo. Just worse.

"Pretty creepy isn't it?" Bruce asked. Apparently, he fell behind to talk to me.

"You can say that again." I laughed. "Looks haunted."

"If they didn't just build it a few months ago I would think it was." Bruce chuckled. He had a point. It was only a couple months old yet it looked like it had been around for centuries.

"So far no one's escaped. Let's keep it that way." I smirked as I started jogging off. Bruce followed suit.

I crashed on the couch as soon as we got home. Well….that was exhausting. Why was I so tired today?

"We'll leave it at that today." Bruce said as he walked to the kitchen. Hmm. Must be a light day. I looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. Time to text Tim. I pulled out my phone and quickly sent Tim a 'hi' smiley face. A few minutes later he texted me back. Within the next forty minutes, I was all prettified and he was on his way to pick me up for breakfast. We stopped at Dunkin Donuts and got a couple bagels and some coffee. We stopped in an abandoned parking lot to eat in peace.

"How's your coffee?" I asked.

"Good. Yours?" He questioned.

"Good…." I replied. We were silent for a while.

"Okay, I can't take it any more!" Tim groaned. "I'm bored!"

"Me too!" I added.

"Why don't we go to park?" Tim suggested.

"We went there yesterday." I sighed. "How about the mall?"

"No thanks. I spent all my money on last weeks shopping trip." Tim replied. "My girlfriend made me buy her a fifty dollar dress."

"You could've said no." I snapped.

"No….I couldn't of." He replied. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Sometimes I wish someone would break out of Arkham so we had something to do." I groaned.

"Me too." Tim laughed. We chuckled for a little bit.

"Why don't we go to the arcade…again." I groaned.

"Yeah. We can play Batman the video game and PRETEND the Riddler is reeking havoc on Gotham." Tim replied. I couldn't help but laugh at him.

It was late when we got home. Well passed my curfew. Like I even had one. I beat my own High score on the batman game. I was now in third place. First place was BWayne558 and close behind in second was BarGor19. Gee, I wonder who they could be? Tim was mad that he was stuck in fourth place. Oh he was such a dork. However, I can never beat him at dance dance revolution. Me and Tim said our goodbyes as I walked into the house. Alfred greeted me at the door.

"Good Evening Sarina. You missed Prime Rib for dinner." Alfred informed me. I practically kicked myself. I love Prime Rib! I gave that up for an over priced burger and three day old nachos? Alfred smirked at the horrified look on my face. "Gotcha. We had veal." I rolled my eyes.

"You're so mean." I giggled. I started to walk up the stairs.

"I saved you some of the veal. It was divine." Alfred called.

"No thank you Alfred. I ate at the arcade." I replied as I rushed up to my room. I bumped into Bruce in the hallway.

"Are you going to bed?" He questioned.

"Yeah. I sleep. Did you not know that?" I smirked. He smiled.

"Well you haven't slept much lately." Bruce replied.

"It happens." I sighed.

"Joker copycat?" Bruce asked. I didn't respond. "Sarina, it's not the Joker and you know it. Your father's dead."

"I know I know." I assured him. "But…..It doesn't….feel like he's dead." Bruce put his hand on my shoulder.

"Get some sleep." He said as he walked to the bathroom. I walked to my room. Little did Bruce know, I wasn't going to sleep. It was 6 months to the day. The day the Joker died. Tonight…..I was going to visit his grave. Gotham had decided to honor him by burying him on the side of the freeway. Bruce would NEVER approve of this midnight trek. That's why I had to sneak out. It was going to be difficult. How do you pull one over on the world's greatest detective? Well, I had been planning it for weeks. I had recorded myself sleeping the other night. And I bought a mannequin at the mall last week with Tim. I told him it was for a school project. Anyway, I put the mannequin in a pair of my PJ's and put a blonde wig on her. She looked just like me! Well not really. I tucked her in the bed and turned on the recording of me sleeping and slipped out the window. I used my grappling hook to climb down the wall. Hopefully Bruce would be none the wiser. I slipped into the garage. I could take my BMW. Or…..I could test drive Bruce's new Harley Davidson…..hmm…

I sped down the streets on that motorcycle. Feeling like I owned the whole town. It's an awesome feeling. After a long drive late at night without a motorcycle license, I finally arrived at…..Joker's grave. There wasn't much of a marker. It was a wooden sign. "Here lies the Clown Prince of Crime." Hundreds of obscenities were scribbled all over it. I knelt down in front of it. That's what you're supposed to do, right? I felt like a dork but…I was going to pay my respects.

"Hi…..dad. It's me….Sarina." I said. "So, I know you want me to be like you but….it's just not gonna happen. Really, it isn't. I'm batgirl now and it's gonna stay that way. I hope you enjoy burning in hell…or whatever." I sighed. Something flashed in the corner of my eye. Something….silver. What was it? I crept up to it and pulled it out of the dirt. It was….no. This couldn't be here. How could it be here! It was that silver Joker card from Arkham Asylum. This couldn't be here. How? Before I could ponder this subject more, I felt something sharp in the back of my neck. I collapsed into a pair of arms. I tried to look at the person's face But everything was blurry. I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl. With that….I lost consciousness.

My eyes felt like sandbags. I tried to pry them open but they were practically glued shut. Everything was blurry. After a few minutes I was able to open my eyes. And to be honest, I wish I never opened them. I was in a lying in a ditch in the middle of the woods. My hair was a mess and my clothes were covered in dirt. What the hell happened last night? I tried to pull myself up but I fell right over. I was just so dizzy. I had to get back to the mansion. But…where was the mansion? After about an hour of practically crawling through the woods I ended up in my own backyard.

"Oh thank god." I sighed with relief. I hurried to the back door. Tripping all the way there. Bruce clearly knew I was coming. He opened the back door. Oh god. I'm in for it. I was right in front of him. I closed my eyes expecting to get screamed at, but he just hugged me. As i tried to fall back I ended up falling into his arms. Bruce carried me inside and put me on the couch. He placed me down gently, as if I would break.

"What happened?" He snapped.

"I don't know." I replied. "One minute…I'm on the freeway next minute…..I'm….I'm in the woods looking like this."

"Why were you on the freeway?" He questioned. I bit my lip. Whoops. I guess the cat's out of the bag.

"I….was going to see my dad's grave." I answered.

"Sarina." He groaned.

"I'm sorry." I replied meekly.

"It's fine…..it's just….." Bruce didn't get to finished his sentence. There was harsh banging on the door.

"Gotham City Police. Open up!" A rough voice snapped. Alfred opened the door. A dozen cops barged into the door. They rushed up to me and forced a pair of handcuffs on me.

"Sarina Gibson, you're under arrest." He snapped.

"What?" I questioned, shocked. I think my voice slurred a little but I couldn't tell.

"Under what charges?" Bruce demanded.

"Under the charges of murder in the first degree." The cop snapped.

"What?" I repeated. I was forcefully dragged to a cop car. "I didn't do it." I definitely slurred on that one.

"You have the right to remain silent-" One cop started reading me my rights but I didn't listen. I remembered what Bruce said. Close you eyelids really tight and take deep breaths. He says that's what helps him after he was drugged. I took his advice and...it actually worked. I was wide awake now. My words weren't even slurred.

"I didn't do it! I swear!" I shouted. Kicking and screaming. Yup, I was back to Normal all right. Bruce was trying to talk some sense into the Cops. They were convinced I had murdered someone.

"Shuttup 'Jack'." Another guard sneered. Jack? Wait….they think…that I'm the Joker copycat?

"There's been a mistake." I snapped. I tried to convince them of this the whole ride to Arkham Hill. They yanked me out of the car. "What about my trial? My lawyer?"

"All in good time. Until then, you're stuck in Arkham Hill. Scum bag." A guard snapped.

"So guilty until proven innocent? Who's paying you?" I questioned.

"We'll ask the questions!" Another guard snapped. God, why was no one listening to me? Was this a dream? They forcibly dragged me inside the treacherous building. The inside looked a lot like Arkham Asylum. Except, jail cells lined up against the wall. It was Arkham City all over again as the prisoners called out to me. I wasn't focused on that. I was too busy trying to convince the cops there had been a mistake! The men lead me to an elevator. I kicked and dragged my feet the whole way.

"Where are you going?" I snapped.

"You thought you would be up here with the regular prisoners? Ha! You're going right down there with the crazies." The cop replied. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. This was even worse then being stuck with a bunch of horny inmates. But….the crazies? They're gonna stick me down there with all the people I've dedicate my life to stopping? See….this doesn't sound good at all. As the elevator door opened, I actually sighed with relief. Batman stood before me.

"Batman! Tell them I'm innocent!" I shouted. He grimaced at me. Not good.

"It's you lucky day, scum bag. Batman wants a little chat with ya. The guards threw me into a nearby office. Batman followed me in and locked the door. "B-man! You gotta spring me!"

"I've been working on that." Batman replied. "The police is convinced you're the killer. They refuse to let you out of their custody. They think you'll skip town."

"But I'm not the Joker Copycat!" I defended.

"I know you're not. But I have an idea." Batman said. I raised an eyebrow. What was his plan this time? "I've seen the evidence against you. It's pretty strong. Your DNA has been matched up at every crime scene. You're obviously being framed."

"Ya think?" I snapped.

"I'm going to work on finding the real 'Jack'. I need you to stay here and get as much intell as you can." Batman continued.

"You want me to stay in this hell hole?" I panicked.

"It's only temporary." He soothed. "You need to gain the trust of the other inmates. They'll probably know more about this Joker copycat then anyone else."

"Let me get this straight. You want me….to befriend Gotham's most fearsome villains?" I questioned.

"Basically." Batman replied. "Tell them you really are 'Jack'. Convince them you're a cold blooded killer."

"I'm not exactly the cold blooded killer type. I'm a 17 year old girl!" I snapped.

"Just sell it! I know you can. Especially if your mother backs you up. She'll believe you." Batman said. Oh shit…..my mom was here! I had to live with my mom while Batman tracked down the killer. This just gets worse and worse.

"I can't do this…" I muttered.

"Yes you can." Batman consoled. I looked down at my shoes. This just might be my toughest challenge. Apparently it was my job to convince everyone I was a killer. I better start working on my acting skills. "Oh and Sarina?"

"Hmm?" I asked as I looked up.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. I was about to ask him what exactly he was sorry for when he punched me in the face. I screamed. That was the hardest punch I had ever gotten. And I knew it was one of Batman's lighter punches.

"Ow…" I moaned on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. These cops think I'm roughing you up a little." Batman elaborated. "Don't cry. Killers don't cry."

"I'll try to hold in my tears." I replied angrily.

"Good girl." Batman said. "Now pretend you don't like me." He smiled. Bruce was coming out a little. However, Bruce Wayne quickly disappeared as he grabbed the collar of my shirt and shoved me out of the room. "She's all yours." He spat at the guards. They pulled me up and led me down a hallway. There was a shower area nearby. They shoved me into the room and threw in an asylum jumpsuits. Arkham Hill was printed on the back. "You've got five minutes." The guard snapped. Knowing them, they'd barge in here if I wasn't done in five minutes. I quickly changed into the suit. God….it was tight. It showed off my curves beautifully. I was kinda digging it. But orange was so not my color. Before I knew it, I was dragged out of the changing room. They took me down to the darkest corners of the asylum. A long hallway stretched before me. Filled with cells. A cell was opened at the hall. I assumed it was for me. I looked around at my neighbors. Riddler looked at me as if I were a puzzle. Poison Ivy smirked at me. Bane grimaced. And Dead shot winked seductively at me. As I was thrown into my cell, I glanced at the person across from me.

"SARINA!" My mother squealed. She was pressed up against the glass. My cell slammed shut and the guards walked down the hall.

"Shhh." I snapped. She looked taken back. "Don't blow my cover mom. They can't know our…..secret."

"Why not?" She questioned. "The whole world should know!"

"Harley, when I want people to know, I'll tell them. Deal?" I questioned. She sighed in disappointment.

"Deal." She mumbled. Sitting back down on her bed. I sat down on my bed. It was nothing like the one back home. The sheets were egyptian cotton and the mattress was as soft as a cloud. Here, the mattress was lumpier then….well…..everything! The sheet…was not a sheet. It was a piece of paper.

"Oh Sarina…we're gonna be together forever." Harley giggled in her cell. "Forever…and ever…..and ever."

She sighed dreamily.

I gulped nervously.

* * *

><p>BTW: My profile picture is kind of how I imagined Sarina. (After you review) you should go check it out and see if she's anything like you imagined her.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey guys! Thank you to all my reviewers! Really appreciate it! Keep it up! Hope you guys like this chapter!)

Chapter 2

Why?

Why was I forced into this cold forsaken world of Arkham Hill? First Arkham Asylum, then Arkham City. Now this! I can't take it…. Why did I agree to this? My mother was giggling all night. She was certainly excited about this whole scenario. That makes one of us. I sighed. I couldn't sleep again. Now that I was in Arkham Hill, my dreams got worse. I don't even remember this one. All I could hear was laughing. HIS laughing. And then his face. He he ha ha ha HA HAAAAAAA! I woke up in a cold sweat. Thank god Scarecrow was on the other end of the hall. I had been lying there for a few hours now. It was only the first day and I had already counted every blood stain on the sheets. There goes my entertainment! Just as I was wondering what time they's wake us up, my cell light flickered on! The sudden light resulted in searing pain to my eyes.

"GET UP!" Cops shouted. They banged on the cells, waking up all the inmates. It's weird to be on the other side of the justice system. It just….feels so wrong.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I groaned as I pulled myself out of bed. I looked like death. And now Gotham's most fearsome criminals got to see my morning face. Oh god. The guards came to me, my mom and Ivy's cell.

"Ladies first." A guard groaned as he yanked us all out of our cells.

"Easy Frankie!" Harley snapped.

"Jeez, Tyler, you know how to get rough with a girl." Ivy smirked seductively. I rolled my eyes. We've got a flirt over here.

"Ladies first for what?" I whispered to Harley.

"Showers silly." She giggled. Oh right. Showers. Man, a shower sounds good right about now. We were led into a room. It was…..oh boy…..a communal shower.

"You've got twenty minutes." The guard called Frankie growled. The three men left the room. The second that door closed, Ivy ripped off her jumpsuit. My mother followed suit. So that's how we're doing things. On second thought, I might skip the shower.

"C'mon Sarina! Let's use up all the hot water before the boys get here!" She giggled.

"What's the matter, love? Are you shy?" Ivy asked. Oh god. I closed my eyes and got in the shower. I went to one of the showers FAR away from the others. Ivy was the first to speak up. "Sarina dear, it's been far too long. When was the last time I saw you? Oh yes, back at Arkham Island. Darling that was ages ago."

"You can say that again." I mumbled. Trying not to look at her.

"How was your first night honey?" Harley questioned.

"Okay." I lied.

"That's good." Harley squealed.

"So what exactly got you in here?" Ivy questioned as she strutted out of the shower, putting her clothes back on. Harley followed and so did I.

"I'm….'Jack.' "I replied reluctantly. Harley froze. A wide grin formed on her face. Ivy just raised an eyebrow.

"SARINA! You're the Joker copycat!" She screamed in excitement. Harley hugged me tightly.

"You? A cold blooded killer?" Ivy asked.

"Yup. That's me." I mumbled.

"Alright ladies!" The cops shouted. They yanked the door open and dragged us out. A line of men were waiting outside the shower.

"Hey baby." They called. "Why don't you come back in with us."

"I don't think so." Ivy said with the flip of her hair.

"Back off creep!" Harley snapped.

"…Yeah! What they said!" I replied. Okay, that didn't sound as good as I wanted it too. I followed the girls as we were led to a recreation area. It was basically a big room with a few chairs…..and some blood stains… There was an old TV in the corner of the room. It looked a little beaten up but the news was playing. Vicki Vale was going on and on about something.

'We get the whole room to ourselves for the next few minutes! Isn't that great?" Harley giggled.

"Harley….you're so…..friendly today….." Ivy commented.

"Yeah that's because Sarina's my-" Harley started. I glared at her. Her mouth froze. "My friend. My good friend." Ivy raised an eyebrow. You gotta admit, it was pretty suspicious.

"That's right." I smirked. "Besties." Harley led me over to a big round table She took a seat in a chair and sat me next to her. Ivy sat on the other side of Harley. After a few minutes of small talk, the boys walked back in. That's when I noticed the head honchos. Penguin, Riddler, Two Face, Deadshot, Scarecrow. They were all there. And they were walking towards us. My eyes widened.

"Look who we got here." Penguin grimaced.

"Good morning Ladies." Deadshot winked. He took a seat next to Ivy and winked at her. The red head rolled her eyes. Next to him was Penguin, then Two Face, then Scarecrow and next to me was Riddler.

"Sarina Gibson." Two Face smirked. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Neither did I." I replied.

"What is a girl of your stature doing in a place like this?" Riddler questioned. I was about to reply when I was RUDELY interrupted by a bunch of thugs.

"Yo! Check out the news!" All eyes were plastered on the TV screen. It was none other then Vicki Vale.

"Good Morning, Gotham. I'm here reporting live at Arkham Hill where Sarina Gibson was sent the other night for committing the 'Jack' murders. No one would have ever thought that this young, socialite was a psychotic killer. The G.C.P.D. has assured us that any Joker Copycat would be dealt with immediately. Back to you, George." Vicki reported. All of the thugs burst into whispers.

"So you're the Joker Copycat?" Riddler questioned.

"That's me." I replied.

"You? A serial killer? Don't make me laugh!" Deadshot smirked. "Pretty little thing like you couldn't hurt a fly."

"YES SHE CAN! Sarina is the craziest most psychotic killer of them all!" Harley defended. All eyes were on her. She smirked at them. "Isn't that right Sarina."

"Oh…uh….yeah! I'll…..rip your face off…..bitch." I tried. Didn't sound very menacing. Deadshot burst out laughing. Penguin giggled. Riddler grinned ear to ear. Two Face chuckled. Even Scarecrow gave off a little smile.

"I'm so scared." Scarecrow smirked. Harley pouted.

"She is too scary." She whined like a five year old.

"Harley, drop it." I replied. She groaned. I sighed. Why was I so...lame? If I was batgirl right now I'd have something witty to say. It's as if all of my confidence is infused in a latex bat suit. God, Batman's counting on me! I have to sell it! But how am I supposed to make these guys thing I'm a homicidal maniac. There was only one thing I could too. I scanned the room. A man leaned up against the wall. He looked well over 200 pounds with rippling biceps his skin was all tatted up and he looked like he could kill you before you could say 'Oops.' I knew what had to be done. I stood up and strolled over to the corner of the room. Instead of getting hit on as I walked across the room, the men looked at me with fear. Except for the tatted up man in the corner. He glared at me as I approached him.

"Well if it isn't Pennywise Jr. Taking over for the dead clown." He grumbled. "What's next? Gonna tickle me to death?" Okay Sarina, just pretend you're Batgirl. Easy! not so much.

"You wish." I smirked. Yeah...that sounded menacing. With that, I punched him in the face. He barely even flinched. He groaned and his fist went flying. The fight was on. The thugs cheered violently and I knew the 'Head Honchos' were watching me. Examining me. I had to make an impression. I good one. So I went into Batgirl mode. I ducked as he tried to kick me. I kicked back. His jaw sounding like it broke. He twisted my leg but I quickly recovered. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I held out my leg and he tripped. I easily jumped on top of him. Before I could cause any real damage, a bunch of guards came in and ripped me off of him. I glanced over at the table. My mother was squealing with excitement. The other villains looked generally impressed. I winked at them. Good. Good. I was starting to fulfill my role was super criminal. God, I can't believe I'm pulling this off. The guards chained me to a chair in a little office down the hall. There was someone sitting across from. I couldn't tell who it was, they were in the shadows.

"Good Morning Miss Gibson. I'm Dr. Nicholson. Your new psychiatrist." The person said. Oh boy. A psychiatrist. I forgot about this whole part of being in an insane asylum. Gross, I had to talk about my feelings.

"Hey, morning. Ummm, I'm really not too good about talking about myself. You get paid either way so let's just...you know...sit here for a while." I tried.

"If that's what makes you feel comfortable." Dr. Nicholson replied.

"How is someone supposed to feel comfortable in an insane asylum?" I scoffed.

"You don't like it here?" He questioned. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did you really just ask that?" I questioned. I chuckled. "This place is crawling with men who could rape me at any moment. Plus I think someone died in my bed."

"Well, I'm sorry you don't like it here." He said.

"How come you're not showing me your face. Shy?" I asked.

"Oh it's a new policy here at Arkham. Some of the inmates try to murder their Doctors. So it's best if I keep my identity hidden." He replied.

"That makes sense...I guess." I mumbled.

"So, I hear you beat up Tyson." Dr. Nicholson noted.

"Tyson? Oh that big guy! I was just trying to make an impression." I replied. Wait...why was I saying this? This guy was making me feel too comfortable! Keep your guard up Sarina! Your mission is TOP SECRET!

"Oh?" Dr. Nicholson questioned.

"Well...I don't want to get beaten up. So maybe I can scare the other inmates into...you know...not killing me." I explained.

"I see, beat up the toughest guy and gain some respect. The old cliche." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered.

"So, why did you kill them?" Dr. Nicholson asked. Oh god. I knew someone would ask me that. What the hell was I going to say?

"It just...felt good." I lied.

"Oh?" He questioned.

"I like it. I don't know." I said.

"Well, I think that's a good place to stop for today. We'll talk more about it in a couple days." Dr. Nicholson closed.

"Aren't these things daily?" I questioned.

"Yes, but after your little stunt today you've been sent to Solitary Confinement." Dr. Nicholson explained. I groaned. Solitary? CRAP! How am I supposed to make an impression in a padded cell? The guards came in and dragged me out of the room. "Take care Miss Gibson." The guards dragged me to the other side of the Asylum. There I was thrown into a padded cell. Literally. The door was locked and slammed shut. Great. This was gonna be fun. I sat down in the corner of the room. And sighed. This was going to be a long couple days.

* * *

><p><strong>Crossover <strong>

**(This is my crossover with Shadows of Arkham City. I liked your idea Shadow knight1121, thanks for suggesting it! Anyway guys, Enjoy!)**

I sat in the corner of the recreational room. Trying not to draw attention to myself. My mother and the other super villains were chatting. Probably about taking over the world. I sighed. Why couldn't my life be normal? As I sat there, I noticed a giant shadow loom over me. I looked up to find three BIG men looking down at me. Grinning from ear to ear.

"Can I help you?" I asked meekly.

"Oh you sure can. You can help me to a good time." One chuckled. His buddies joined in.

"C'mon, let's be cool. I-" I started. The second thug grabbed me and yanked me up. My feet were dangling above the ground. He shoved his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like sweat and death. Clayface was a much better kisser. Okay, that's it. I was about to punch him in the face when somebody did it for me. The man let go of me and within a minute all three of them were down for the count. I looked up at the guy that just saved me.

"Jayden?" I questioned.

"Hey Sarina." He replied, helping me up.

"I'm starting to feel like you're following me? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Jayden smirked.

"You go first." I replied with a grin.

"Well...I kinda got arrested." Jayden answered.

"Gasp! I thought you just waltzed right in here." I laughed. He rolled his eyes.

"Even in prison you're so happy and carefree." Jayden smiled.

"I try." I replied. "Well, thanks for saving me from those D Bags."

"Anytime." Jayden replied. "Why didn't you take care of them? You eat punks like that for breakfast."

"Can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied.

"Well...I don't feel very...kick ass." I responded.

"What? You're batgirl for christ's sake." He whispered, making sure no one heard. It was my secret identity after all. Even though we were in the corner of the room, there were still people here!

"I know but...I don't feel like batgirl without my suit." I explained. "It's like I'm the Sarina at the Asylum. Remember? That scared little wimp?"

"You weren't a scared little wimp at the Asylum." He laughed. I gave him my 'Really?' look. "Okay maybe a little."

"The point is...I think I lost my confidence." I sighed.

"Oh c'mon." Jayden laughed. "You're always confident. You just gotta find it again."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I questioned.

"You'll figure it out." He smirked. At that moment, a bunch of guards came into the room.

"I think the principal wants to see you." I replied. The guards grabbed him and started to drag him out of the room. I could tell Jayden did not like this one bit. He'd probably beat them up and break out.

"See you around." He called as they closed the door. Oh Jayden.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked that Shadow Knight 1121. I don't think my crossover even compares to yours! But anyway, I hope I didn't write Jayden OOC. Sorry if I did. Anyway guys. Check out "Shadows of Arkham City" It's pretty awesome! Please Review! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(Hey guys, sorry this chapter is so short. I just wanted to get it out there. Enjoy!)

Chapter 3

It had been a few hours. This was not at all what I had expected it to be. It was a hundred times worse. Just sitting there…staring at nothing. The silence is what killed me. I have never heard silence quite this loud. How was this supposed to help crazies? It seems like it'd make people even crazier!

"I know right? I mean, it's already making you hallucinate." A voice remarked. I didn't think I'd ever hear that voice again. I turned to Joker. Sitting next to me. That big goofy smile of his plastered on his face.

"Well this is a new one. Usually my nightmares aren't in a padded cell." I scoffed.

"Oh, you're not dreaming. Just going insane is all." Joker smirked.

"Uh huh. Okay. Very funny." I giggled. Joker just smiled.

"Sarina, dear, don't think your old Daddy J died without having a back up plan." He chuckled. "Back up plan? This outta be good." I said as I leaned back.

"I'm not going to tell you that. That's something you gotta figure out on your own. Besides, I'm just your subconscious. Joker's dead." He laughed.

"Well obviously you're my subconscious. I'm dreaming!" I countered.

"Prove it." Joker smirked, crossing his arms.

"Observe." I snapped. I formed my hand into a fist. "When I punch myself in the face…..it won't hurt." Joker raised an eyebrow.

"Well. Go on with it, sweets." Joker replied. I smirked as I punched myself in the face.

"OW!" I screeched in pain. Joker's grin grew wider.

….This wasn't a dream.

"You really are going crazy. Soon enough you'll be on a killing spree." He chuckled. Great. I'm hallucinating. Is this how Joker lived? Did he see things? I don't even wanna think about that right now. I was hallucinating and my dead father was now talking to me. Today wasn't going well.

"I'm not crazy!" I snapped.

"Yes, because all sane people hallucinate." He smirked.

"Why am I even hallucinating you?" I questioned.

"Because you love me?" He tried. I glared at him. "Okay. I'll tell you." He leaned in towards me. "YOU'RE A NUTCASE!" The loud voice nearly blew out my ear drum.

"I'm NOT a nutcase." I replied.

"You can keep saying that but it doesn't make it true." He said in a sing song voice. "Just remember one thing, sweetheart. The longer you're here." He looked me dead in the eye. "The crazier you'll get." In the blink of an eye, Joker was gone. I really am going crazy. I just imagined a whole conversation with Joker. Who's dead! I was there! It felt so…real. Oh God!

I didn't see Joker again for the next couple days.

After two days in that white padded room, the door opened. The light burned my eyes. But it didn't matter. I could get out of this place! Hopefully it was worth it. The guards dragged me out of the cell and back into the recreational room. It was as if I had never left. Everything was the same. Exactly the same. Even the seating arrangement at the "Head Honcho" table. Harley flagged me down to sit in between her and Riddler. It'd have to do.

"Are you okay Sarina?" Harley questioned.

"Pssh, yeah." I said. "That was nothing!" Riddler raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh really?" He questioned.

"Really." I replied.

"Well it's a good thing you got out today." Ivy smirked. "It's visitors' day."

"You guys get visitors?" I questioned.

"If you count families of our dead victims coming and threatening to kill us then yes. We have hundreds of them." Deadshot smirked.

"I see." I replied. A group of guards walked up to the door.

"Gibson. You've got visitors." One snapped. The super villains gave me a look. I was led out of the recreational room and down the hall. They took me into a small room with a table and a couple chairs. Sitting on the other side of the table was Bruce, Barbra and Tim. Guards strapped me down to the chair across from them.

"Make it quick." They sneered as they left.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" I shouted. "Please tell me you know who did this?" Bruce shook his head gravely.

"We've been working our hardest but this guy's good." Bruce sighed.

"The only DNA we can find is yours." Barbra added.

"And the murders have stopped now that you're here." Tim said. "So that means these murders were made….just to put me in here?" I questioned.

"It appears so." Bruce replied.

"The question is who would want you in here and why." Tim explained.

"Harley?" I tried.

"Quinn isn't smart enough for a plt like this. It has to be someone who wants revenge." Barbra said.

"That could be anyone." I groaned.

"That's why it's so difficult." Tim smirked.

"Riddler maybe?" I questioned.

"Why Riddler?" Barbra asked.

"A few months ago he sent Batgirl a letter. Claiming he would find out my identity. Maybe he figured it out." I explained.

"Maybe. I'll be sure to look into it." Bruce said. I looked into Tim's eyes. I missed all three of them. But maybe Tim the most.

"Just get me out…..please." I begged.

"I'll try my best." He promised. He leaned in and gave me a kiss. God I missed this! I didn't want it to end. Sadly the guards yanked me out of the room.

"Stay strong!" Barbra called as the door slammed behind me. The guards pulled me aside and ran a metal detector over me. It went off at my mouth.

"Fillings." I sighed as I opened my mouth wide, showing off my silver fillings. I got all of those cavities back in fifth grade when I was addicted to jolly ranchers. Not a good year. With that, the guards took me back to my cell. As soon as they were gone, I took out the metal thing Tim slipped under my tongue. It was a key. The key out of here? There was an engraving on it.

"Copy of Doctor's Office. Look through files!"

Couldn't he just get me a key out of there? Oh well. If he wanted me to look through the files I would. I smiled. I knew just how I was going to do it.

* * *

><p>(So you know what to do! Review please!)<p>

(BTW, Shadow Knight1121, please update your story! Sorry, the suspense is killing me!)


	4. Chapter 4

(Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and love! I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!)

Chapter 4

I sat in that….uncomfortable chair that morning. At least, I thought it was morning. It's hard to tell without any windows or clocks. I was in my first therapy session since solitary. Dr. Nicholson was scribbling away. It didn't even sound like writing. The only sound that could be heard was me tapping away on the arm of the chair. Eventually, Dr. Nicholson stopped.

"So, how was Solitary?" He questioned.

"Peachy." I groaned. "Look, we both know Solitary sucks!"

"I've heard it isn't exactly pleasant. Dr. Nicholson chuckled to himself. I rolled my eyes at him. "So, how was your visit with your family."

"It was good." I replied. It was much more then good. It was SPECTACULAR! The second I get out of here, I'm going to hug them all as tight as I could!

"Who came to see you?" Dr. Nicholson inquired.

"Bruce, his good friend Barbra and my boyfriend, Tim." I replied.

"Boyfriend?" He questioned.

"You sound surprised, Doc." I smirked. "Don't think I'm capable of getting a man?"

"How did the two of you meet?" He asked. How does one go about explaining that? I met him twice and loved him and hated him at the same time for MONTHS until I found out the guy I hated was the guy I loved and now we're in a relationship?

"Through work." I replied. That's a good enough answer.

"I see." He said. "How long have you been dating."

"Almost six months now." I said. 6 months? Sure didn't feel like it!

"Sounds serious." Dr. Nicholson noted.

"Trust me it is." I chuckled. A couple guards barged into the room.

"Times up Doctor." They said.

"See you tomorrow Doc." I sighed as I was dragged out of the room. I was thrown back into the recreational area. Everything seemed so normal. Except it felt so tense. I sat at my usual spot at the table.

"Hey hun!" Harley squealed.

"Hey….uh….what's going on? Why's everyone so tense?" I questioned.

"Mr. Freeze is getting his rec room privileges back today." Poison Ivy smirked. Mr. Freeze? I forgot he was stuck in here too.

"Why did he lose them?" I asked.

"Last week he froze a guy solid for talking about his wife." Two-Face explained. Makes sense. That seems like something he would do. But freeze a guy solid?

"That's cold." I smirked. Harley giggled while everyone else groaned in annoyance. I regret nothing.

"You're worse then Joker." Penguin grimaced. That shut me up. I noticed Riddler observe my reaction. Crap. What if he finds out I'm clown spawn?

"You really are a copycat." Deadshot smirked.

"Yes, Sarina. Enlighten us. How did you kill them?" Riddler questioned. Oh crap. How did I 'Kill' those people?

"Uh….pssh. You know. The usual. Guns…and knives…..and explosives…. That kind of thing." Riddler raised an eyebrow. Before anyone could say anything, an icy chill overcame the inmates. Everyone was silent as the Ice man himself walked into the room. He was led by two guards with some heavy duty guns. Aimed at him of course. Mr. Freeze didn't seem to notice. He was so….chill about the whole thing. Okay, I really need to stop with the ice puns. I'm surprised they let him keep his suit but I guess it makes sense. How was he supposed to live without it?

"Hiya Ice Man!" Harley called. Oh god mom….shut….up! He turned towards her.

"I do not have time for your immature games, Miss Quinn." He groaned. He looked towards me. Oh god…..what if he recognized me? Then he'd know I was Batgirl!

"Hello." I greeted shyly.

"Good morning." He said. With that, he walked off into the room.

"Was Mr. Freeze actually…sociable?" Deadshot asked.

"With Sarina." Riddler noted. I gulped. Riddler treated me as if I was a puzzle. And he was slowly piecing me together. Not good.

"Just one of those faces." I tried. Their expressions stayed the same. Why was everything about me so suspicious? That's when I felt it. Eight little legs crawling on my arm. I stared at the creature. A spider. A little tiny one. But still. A spider none the less. I hated spiders with every fiber in my body. If there's one in the room, I get all tense and antsy. When one makes contact with my skin, I wanted to scream and make someone kill it. One time, me and Tim were at the driveway watching a horror movie. A spider crawled up my arm and I screamed so loud everyone in the drive in jumped. I ended up sitting on the roof of the car until Tim killed it. This time, Tim wasn't here. And I had to act all tough and brave around these super criminals. If I screamed at a little spider, how could I stomach killing people? It just wouldn't work. They would DEFINITELY know something was up. I stayed strong.

"What's wrong with you?" Ivy questioned.

"Nothing. What makes you say that?" I asked. The spider crawled further and further up my arm.

"You look scared, Sarina." Scarecrow grinned.

"Scared? Don't make me laugh." I lied. "Nothing scares Sarina Gibson." I eyed the spider carefully. It was going to make his move soon.

"Is the great Joker copycat afraid of a little spider?" The Riddler questioned, amused. I stared at the spider and shook my head. I was about to crack. I could feel the scream forming in my lungs. This fierce attitude wasn't going to last much longer. Just as I was about to yell, the spider froze. Literally. It froze solid and fell onto the ground. I had to strain my neck to see Mr. Freeze standing behind me. Holding his ice gun. Freeze stepped on the spider for good measure.

"Way to give me the cold shoulder, Freeze." I smirked. Harley giggled some more. She must think I'm a comic genius. The guards rushed to the scene. They ripped the ice gun out of his hands and nearly dragged him out of the room.

"Well his freedom was short lived." Deadshot mumbled.

"Serves him right." Harley smirked. "He's so cold." She burst into maniacal little giggles.

"Okay, let's stop with the ice puns." I groaned. Harley stopped laughing.

"Thank god someone said it!" _HE_ said. I tensed up. Standing in between Penguin and Two Face, was the Joker. Grinning devilishly at me "Harley is terrible at puns." Shut up! SHUT UP! Why was I seeing him again? Was I really THAT crazy?

"What the blood hell are you looking at?" Penguin snapped. I jumped as turned my gaze down at the table. If I just ignore him, he'll go away. Right?

"Wrong." Joker whispered in my ear. He exploded into maniacal cackling. And I was the only one who could hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>CROSSOVER <strong>

"So...how you been?" Jayden questioned. The two of us were sitting next to each other in the recreational room. I gotta say, I'm glad he was here. We were leaning against the wall towards the corner of the room. Much more private.

"Well. I was framed and sent to an insane asylum but besides that I've been good. Yourself?" I asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I meant, how have you been since Arkham City?" He questioned. "I haven't seen you since!"

"Oh. Well things were pretty normal." I replied with a smirk. "Me and Bruce went on a few vacations. Tim came with us on a couple."

"Ooooooooo!" Jayden said. "Speaking of Tim, how are you guys? Still together I presume?"

"Yessir." I answered. "Six months."

"Wow." He replied. My words exactly, Jayden.

"I know. I can't believe it either." I smirked. "So how are you and Breeze?"

"Great." He answered. "Better then ever."

"Guess we both winded up with winners." I giggled.

"We sure did." Jayden smirked. I held up an invisble glass. Like Bruce did at fancy dinners. Only he had a real glass.

"To love!" I toasted. Jayden held up his invisible glass.

"To love." He replied. We clinked imaginary glasses and then laughed at how dorky we were.

"So I'm surprised you're still in here. Mr. Shadow usually breaks out by now." I noted.

"Yeah, well. I figured you could use my help." Jayden replied.

"I think I can handle myself, thank you." I snapped.

"Really? If it wasn't for me, you would've made some thugs very happy." Jayden noted.

"I would've gotten out of it." I mumbled. Jayden rolled his eyes at me. Why doe he have to be right?

"Sure you would've." He said sarcastically.

"SARINA!" Harley called, flagging me down.

"I guess our play date's over." I smirked. I waved goodbye as I walked back to the table. Shadow was a good friend. Thank GOD he was here. I could actually talk to someone who wasn't crazy or paid to do so.

* * *

><p>(How do you keep a secret from a dedicated reader? Well it's easy! You stick it right under their nose and wait!)<p>

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

(Hello readers! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! And DigitalEmperor001, one of those secrets will be revealed! So start reading!)

Chapter 5

January 18th, 2006

The Riddler sat in a chair at Arkham Asylum. Dr. Gibson sat across from him. Scribbling away at her notes. She used to be a brave strong woman. But for the past eight years, she was a scared little wimp. He had always wondered what happened to her. Something must have made her snap. She belongs in there with the other crazies. Instead she got to scribble down their thoughts and feelings in a little notebook.

"Why are you so quiet Dr. Gibson?" The Riddler questioned. "You're not asking me about my childhood like usual."

"I'm…..I'm sorry Edward….I've had a lot on my mind lately." Dr. Gibson muttered.

"Oh?" The Riddler interrogated. "Like what?"

"That's not important right now…" Dr. Gibson said. "Let's talk about you."

"No no. I'd much rather talk about you. How's your family?" Riddler smirked.

"Fine." She retorted. Dr. Gibson didn't dare make eye contact. He would be able to see right through her.

"What about your little girl? What was her name? Sabrina? Selina?" Riddler questioned.

"Sarina." Dr. Gibson answered. "Her name is Sarina. Let's not talk about her."

"I thought all parents wanted to talk about their children. Brag about their macaroni art." Riddler smirked.

"So how was your evening last night?" Dr. Gibson changed the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject Dr. Gibson." Riddler snapped. "Aren't we supposed to stick to topics that I want to discuss?"

"Uh….I…I think that'll be enough for today." She mumbled. "Guards!"

* * *

><p>2012<p>

"So, let's talk about your childhood." Dr. Nicholson questioned. This was our third session together and the chairs in his office weren't anymore comfortable.

"Oh goodie." I sighed. "My childhood isn't all too exciting."

"Just tell me something about yourself." He replied. Well….I'm probably not going to talk to anyone else but super villains for a long long time. This guy was my only connection towards the outside world. Maybe it would be…therapeutic to talk to him about my childhood. Oh god. I was actually going to do this.

"When I was younger, my mom put me in pageants." I smirked.

"Pageants?" He questioned.

"You're talking to Little Miss Gotham five years in a row." I smiled. "I was a little pageant diva from age two to seven."

"What made you stop?" Dr. Nicholson asked.

"Well, my mom got stopped showing up to pageants. She just bought me the dresses and hired the stylists and coaches. But she never showed up to watch. My mother didn't have time for me or my pageants anymore." I explained.

"You must have been heart broken." He replied.

"Yeah. I tried to runaway to the North Pole. Didn't really work out. And my mom didn't even notice I was gone." I chuckled.

"Interesting." He commented.

"Not really." I said.

"Do you think that your killing spree could be a cry for attention?" Dr. Nicholson tried.

"What? Doc, my mom's dead. And I don't need attention." I replied.

"Everyone needs a little attention." Dr. Nicholson added. "Tell me, what's it like at Wayne Manor?"

"Great! The food is awesome, the decor is beautiful and Bruce Wayne is the best father I could ever ask for." I smirked proudly.

"Oh? And it's not just the money?" He questioned.

"OF COURSE IT'S NOT JUST THE MONEY!" I snapped. It was quiet for a while. Dr. Nicholson scribbled something down. I quickly composed myself. People always assumed I only liked Bruce for his money and it drove me crazy. If he was a bum on the side of the street I'd still love him like a dad. "Bruce is a great guy. Money or not."

"Hmmmm, I see." Dr. Nicholson muttered. I heard pen against paper. "How was your trip to Spain last year?"

"You heard about that?" I questioned.

"The whole city heard about that. And your trip to Moscow. And the vacation to Sadi Arabia. And-" Dr. Nicholson started.

"Okay! I get it!" I snapped. "And it was great."

"That's good to hear." He said. He wrote some more stuff on his pad of paper. I wonder what condition he thought I had? "Well, that's a good place to stop." With that, the guards started to bring me back to the recreational room. Ladies and gentlemen. I'm not going to the rec room. I had to get back to the doctor's office and look through the files. I had a plan. Starting….now

SLAM!

I kicked the first guard right where it hurt. He crumbled to the ground and moaned in pain. His buddy pulled out his taser but I used it against him. He was knocked out. Now….this was my cue to run. But first I grabbed a key card from one of the guards. That might come in handy. I sprinted down the halls. I had to sneak around to the other side of the building. That would throw them off the trail. Then I would circle back to the office where all the files were. Then I could look through the files like Tim wanted me to. I kept that key with me at all times. Just as I was about to turn a corner, a bunch of guards popped out in front of. I skidded to a stop and turned around. Only to be staring at another group of guards. One way out. I turned down a nearby hallway. There was a door at the end of the hallway. It was my only shot. I slid the card through the key slot and rushed into the room. Slamming it shut behind me. I pulled a nearby table up against the door. It was pretty heavy. I sighed. That would keep them at bay. At least for a little while. That's when I took that moment to inspect my surroundings.

"Oh no." I muttered. "It's cold." The room felt like antarctica. I could see my breath as I began to shiver. This was Mr. Freeze's cell.

"Sarina Gibson." His robotic voice said. I turned to see him standing behind me. "What are you doing here?"

"OPEN UP!" The guards shouted from behind the door.

"Just taking a stroll." I smirked.

"Step aside." He replied. I did as I was told. He froze the door shut. Solid. There was no way in now.

"I didn't know they let you keep your ice gun." I smirked.

"They didn't." He replied. "I have a spare."

"Nice." I smiled. "Well thank you for helping me…even though you don't know me very well….."

"Sarina. How stupid do you think I am?" He questioned. Oh…..

"So you know?" I questioned. "How?"

"Your roots." He replied plainly. That sounded funny in his robotic voice. But my roots were showing? Not good at all.

"I don't exactly have your special hair dye in prison." I sighed.

"Why exactly are you in here?" He questioned. "They say you're the Joker copycat."

"That's what they say." I replied.

"What are you really doing here?" He asked.

"Batman business." I smirked. Hey, at least I was telling the truth! "It's confidential."

"I assumed as much." Mr. Freeze said. "I also assumed you need an exit."

"You assume correctly." I smiled. He led me over to a grate hidden in the back of the cell.

"This will take you right outside of the Recreational Room." Mr. Freeze explained. That wasn't too far from the office. It would be a quick walk. Perfect!

"Thank you so much Mr. Freeze." I smirked. I started to crawl in. I turned back out. "Oh and by the way. Could you….not mention I'm Batgirl? Please?"

"Of course." He said. "Good luck on your mission." I smiled and crawled through. The passageway was tight and cramped. But it would work. After a few minutes, I was right under the rec room. I could tell….they were talking about me.

"So it appears our little Joker copycat tried to escape this morning." I heard Dent snicker.

"Tried? I heard she made it out." Deadshot replied.

"Good riddens. That bloody bitch was nothing but a pain in the arse!" Penguin snapped.

"HEY!" Harley shouted. "Don't you talk about her like that or I'll shove that umbrella of yours where the sun don't shine!"

"Calm down Harls. Sarina's better off." Ivy soothed. "She's out of this hell hole. Back to her killing streak."

"Do you really believe that she's a killer?" The Riddler questioned.

"Of course she is!" Harley snapped.

"I agree with Mr. Nigma." Scarecrow said. "If she's afraid of a little spider how can she handle savagely murdering dozens of people?"

"Maybe she really is crazy." Deadshot laughed. I DID NOT want to listen to this anymore. I kept crawling. I had to be close to the exit.

"You know, they have a point."

I jumped at his voice but I should be used to it. My Joker hallucinations were getting worse and worse. He was crawling in front of me. But backwards so he was facing me. I'd rather look at his butt then his haunting smirk.

"I don't want to talk to you." I groaned.

"Sarina! You're hurting my feelings." He said sarcastically.

"Does it look like I care?" I replied.

"You should. I'm your dad."

"Stop reminding me!" I snapped.

"Stop denying it." He smirked.

"Just leave me alone." I mumbled.

"I'll be back." Joker said in a Terminator accent. With that, he was gone. Oh my god…..I really am crazy. The exit was up ahead. And the coast looked pretty clear. I made my way into the hallway and rushed down to the office. The key worked like a charm and I was in the room. It was dark and I didn't want to attract to much attention by turning on the light. So I crept over to the file cabinet. Bruce was very into night vision training. I could basically see pretty good in the dark. I searched through the files. Of course the first one I wanted to look at was my own. I came across it only to discover that It was the biggest file. Jam packed with notes and such. I must really be messed up. The first thing I found was a tape. I sighed. I hate tapes. Ever since Arkham Asylum. But I knew I had to listen to it.

* * *

><p>It was the recording of a phone call.<p>

"Hello, Dr. Gibson speaking." My mother's voice chimed in. Oh god... I hadn't heard her voice in forever. It felt like old times again. Then the next voice ruined.

"Why Dr. Gibson! How you've been? How's my daughter?" Joker's sinister voice buzzed over.

"...How did you get access to a phone?" My mom questioned.

"Oh yes. I had to sneak out for a bit. Sorry." Joker giggled. "Now...Father's day is coming up. And I'd love to see my Sarina again! So if you could just bring her in I'll-"

"No! I'm...I"m not bringing her to you!" My mother defended.

"No? I don't take no for an answer sweetcheeks." Joker snapped. "Now you're just the nanny. Daddy's coming home soon. And it's time for a father's day Sarina will never forget."

"She deserves a chance for a better life." She replied.

"Exactly! That's what I'm offering her." Joker said.

"I won't let you!" She snapped.

"Oh Doc. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Joker explained. "You'll bring Sarina to the Asylum on father's day and everything will be dandy. If not, I'll have my boys cut you up and leave you in the gutter and make Sarina watch! Either way I'm getting her. You just get to decide how." Everything was silent. I thought the tape had ended when my mother spoke up.

"O...Okay. Just...please don't hurt her." My mother said. Her voice was shaky. She was on the verge of tears.

"My dear, it's you who should be worried about getting hurt." Joker replied as he hung up.

* * *

><p>I really wish I hadn't heard that. Don't get me wrong. I missed my mother so much and hearing her voice again meant everything! But listening to Joker threaten her like that? Over me? I couldn't take it! The heard the door handle jiggle. My eyes widened with fear. Oh my god. There was a coat closet nearby. Without a moment's hesitation I jumped into the closet. I couldn't help but peak through the crack. Dr. Nicholson was sitting at his desk. I could just barely tell it was him. He was in the same doctor coat and black loafers from this morning. But only the back of his head was showing. He pulled out hid phone and made a phone call.<p>

"Have you found her yet?" He questioned.

"No sir." A guard replied on the other end.

"Well keep looking! You can't let her escape!" He angrily hung up. He punched some more numbers in the phone.

"Jervis, why isn't it working!" Dr. Nicholson snapped.

"Work work work. Of course it works." Jervis replied. Mad Hatter was involved? With Dr. Nicholson? What was going on here!

"Then why is she perfectly sane? She's supposed to be completely nutters by now!" Nicholson snapped.

"Patience is the key. That's what Alice always says." Jervis replied.

"I don't have time for patience! Just hurry it up!" Dr. Nicholson hung up angrily. This whole mystery was much deeper then I ever thought. Dr. Nicholson was working with Jervis Tetch. Jervis? And who was he trying to make crazy?

Oh...me.

"Now you're catching on!" Joker whispered in my ear. Yet again I jumped at the sound of his voice. I would never get used to that. The door creaked slightly at my outburst. Dr. Nicholson turned towards the coat closet.


	6. Chapter 6

(Hey guys! New chapter's up! I hope you like it! I've got some cool stuff for you this time! The mystery is unfolding ladies and gentlemen. And you get to watch! Thanks again to all my reviewers! Enjoy!)

Chapter 6

Dr. Nicholson got out of his chair and started to walk towards the closet. I shrunk back towards the back of the closet. But that wouldn't protect me. I was dead. I held my breath as he reached out his fingers. His fingers wrapped around the handle. It started to turn….. The front door burst open. A guard rushed in. He was panting as if he had just run a marathon. His pit stains didn't help.

"Dr. Nicholson, sir. We need you in the main office." A guard muttered. Dr. Nicholson's hand retreated and he turned towards the door.

"This better be important." He mumbled as he followed the guard out of the room. I sighed with relief. Good. They were gone. I slowly creeped out of the door. So….what now? There were so many other places to look. Maybe some of the other super villains would know what was going on. I mean, i've barely scratched the surface when it comes to villains. Someone's got to know something! I went up to the door and peeked through. All the doctors and guards were running down the left hallway. Let's take the right hallway then. As soon as the wave of authority figures had passed I rushed down the hallway. Most of the cells were empty since it everyone who was anyone was in the rec room. But there had to be someone who got their rec room privileges taken away. But who would be so stupid?

"Eh, Dollface. Where you running off to?" A voice asked. He sounded like a mobster from a gangster movie.

"Oh…but Mister Scarface- I think-" Another voice chimed in.

"Shut it Dummy! No one cares what you think!" The first voice snapped. I turned towards the voices. In the cell on my left was none other then Scarface and Ventriloquist. I've heard about these guys. But I've never actually fought them. However, ventriloquists always gave me the willies. "No you didn't answer my question, doll." A puppet was calling ME a doll. Oh the irony.

"No where." I replied. It was kind of the truth.

"Please Mr. Scarface. She didn't do anything wrong." Ventriloquist mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" Scarface yelled as he slapped his counterpart.

"Ye-yes Mr. Scarface." Ventriloquist mumbled. These guys (Guy?) ought to know what's going on around here.

"So, you're Scarface huh?" I questioned.

"What's it to ya?" He snapped.

"Well. A guy like you has connections." I pointed out. "What would you happen to know about a certain Dr. Nicholson."

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Scarface replied. "Imma need some'in to jog my memory." Hmm…..I needed a bargaining chip. How would i convince a wooden mobster puppet to give me information. I glanced down at the key in my pocket. Of course! Freedom.

"Now Mr. Scarface I don't think she-" Ventriloquist started. I yanked the key card out of my pocket.

"You tell me what I want to know, I let you out of here." I smirked. Determination in my eyes. "How's that for jogging your memory?"

"Yeah, It's jogging my memory." He replied. Keeping his poker face. Of course Scarface could keep a poker face! He was a freaking puppet! "Dr. Nicholson. He's an oddball that guy. He just shows up at the asylum one day. That doctor chick from the old asylum…eh…..Dr. Cassidy was supposed to take over. But she had a nervous breakdown. Then all of a sudden this bozo shows up and takes over."

"Anything else?" I questioned, prying for more information.

"Open the cell door, toots. Then we'll talk." Scarface replied. Before I could even reply, there was a commotion from down the hall.

"I think she went this way!" A guard shouted. I turned towards Scarface and Ventriloquist. Guess there were going to have to spend a few more minutes in the clink.

"Gotta run." I said with a shrug as I sprinted down the hallway.

"THIS AIN'T OVER YA DUMB BROAD!" Scarface screeched at me. I was going to regret this. But it was either that or getting caught. I sprinted down the hallway. I turned around a corner. Only to find….

"Robin!" I shouted. My one and only Tim Drake. Dressed all up in his Robin costume. I was getting good at calling him Tim when he was Tim and Robin when he was Robin. He hugged me and pulled me into a nearby closet. He shut it tight as the guards rushed by. Racing down the hallway. We waited until their footsteps faded. "How did you-?"

"That doesn't matter." Robin said, interrupting me. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"Tim….it's Dr. Nicholson. He and Mad Hatter….are….are behind this some how! And I….Tim I can't do this." I said. I held on to him for dear life. God! How I missed him! But I still don't get it! How did he get here?

"It's alright." Tim soothed as he rubbed my back. "You need to talk to the other bad guys here. They know more then ya think. Just stay strong. And….don't be stupid."

"Tim I-" I started. I stopped when I looked up at him…..only to find nothing there. Man….I really was crazy. So my hallucinations weren't only limited to my dad. My boyfriend was part of my psychosis. Great. I'm starting to forget what's real. I better fix this up before things get worse. Okay, I had to get out of here. I looked down the hallway. I certainly didn't want to go back where Scarface was. And I didn't want to go back down the hallway where the guards were. There had to be another way. Right? I looked around. Maybe there was a way out in this closet. Eh, you never know. Lucky for me there was a vent on the ceiling. Perfect! I could just use my batclaw…..wait….I don't have that. Right, well I'll just get Batman too…..oh, he's not here. Dang it! Okay. How does one go about doing this? I glanced at the shelf of supplies. Let's see what I got here….Hmm. Some rope and and metal hook. I wonder… I quickly tied the metal hook to the rope and threw it up to the vent. It actually caught on. Now to yank down the grate. I hadn't really worked out in a while. Here goes nothing. I pulled and pulled with all my might. Yanking until I heard the grate start to moan. In one last pull it gave way and fell on the ground. Pulling me down with it. I smiled. Perfect. Now I just had to get up there. Oh…..crap. Okay. I pulled out a couple boxes of tools and stacked them on top of each other. That should hold me up long enough for me to jump in the vent. Eventually I managed to pull myself up in the vent. I was tired by the time I was in there. How do normal people do this stuff? Without my utility belt, I was…..lame. How was I supposed to function? This is just getting ridiculous.

I crawled through the vents. There must be someone nearby I could talk too. There was a vent just above me. I wonder where that led. Now, I can't be stupid about this. If I just use my detective vision...crap! I keep forgetting. Being all sneaky just gets me in the Batgirl mood. I guess I was going to have to do this the old fashion way. I pushed open the grate with all my might and observed my surroundings. It was... a warehouse? No, it was confiscated goods. From the Super villains. Wait...that's it! Maybe I could find some of Mad Hatter's stuff. Something that would help me out with my whole, hallucinating thing. I rushed through the files. Of course they didn't organize this thing at all. Just through everything into random piles. If this was all alphabetized things would be a lot easier. During my search, I came across Penguin's umbrella, Harley's killer pop gun, Riddler's cane and hat collection. The usually. I was really tempted to take that hat when I came across a card. 10/6 was written on it. It just screamed Mad Hatter. This looked like a plain old card. But knowing Jervis, it was something crazy. Literally. That's when I heard a ding as the door to this room opened. Crap.

"I could've sworn heard something back here." A guard muttered. I jumped into one of the boxes. Hiding under all that crap. It was cool super villain crap. I think I was sitting on an ice gun.

"There's no way anyone could've gotten in here." His buddy laughed. I had to hold back a chuckle. He really thought no one could get in here? Really?

"I'll check back here." The first one said. They walked around with their flashlights. Looking through every nook and cranny. Now if I just stayed still long enough then I could sneak back out of here.

_"Good luck with that."_ Joker's voice giggled in my ear. Ignore it. It's not real. It's not real.

_"Stay Strong Sarina."_ Tim's voice added. God, this just keeps getting worse and worse. Maybe this card did something. It could make it stop! Maybe...

"So, who woulda thunk that that Sarina chick was psycho." One guard said to the other.

"Shut up man! She could be in here." The other guy added.

"Dude, what did I say? No one can get in here!" The first guard replied. "I just can't believe she was the homicidal type. She seemed so innocent."

"Yeah. She looked like a sweet kid." The other guy said. "But it's always the sweet ones who are the real nutsos." Okay, could these guys just get out already? After a few more minutes the guards finally left. Discussing their dinner plans. I sighed with relief as I crawled out of the box. Now to get out of here. Or... Maybe I could find something useful in here. Sure, my makeshift batclaw was pretty kick ass. But maybe there was something else I could use in here. I raided the boxes of junk. There was so much clutter in here, no one would even notice I took anything. As I searched through a box, I noticed something familiar. This was... Catwoman's whip? I tried it out. Knocking over a box. Hm, I could get used to this. I took that with me and the card as I left the room.

It was getting late as I crawled through the vents. I was getting tired. Maybe I could sleep here for then night. Yeah, they wouldn't find me. Right? I laid down with my arm as a pillow. I put my newly found possessions and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long week. If I was lucky, i wouldn't have a Joker nightmare tonight. But heck, I hadn't been very lucky lately had I?


	7. Chapter 7

(Hey guys! So, I hope you guys like this chapter! Anyway, start reading!)

Chapter 7

I woke up a few hours later. That vent is not at all comfortable. So, I might as well keep crawling. After a few minutes the vent came to a stop. There was a bright light through the exit. And….music? Dun dun dadadada dun dun da da. Carnival music? I couldn't resist. I had to see behind it. I ripped open the vent and looked out. Bright lights flashed all over the room. Along with bright colors. It was…a circus? There were tents and rides and games. People were everywhere. Little kids dragging their parents around. Young men winning stuffed animals for girls. It looked like a great time. Maybe I could get some cotton candy. I stepped out of the vent. As soon as my feet touched the grass, the scene changed. The grass died beneath my feet. As I continued to walk, everything died around me. The music stopped. The happy people screamed and disappeared. Soon enough, the whole place was deserted and destroyed. What's going on?

"Do you remember back at the Monarch Theatre-" A voice started. My instincts kicked in and I turned around to find The Joker standing behind me. He looked just like the Clayface version of himself. Nice and healthy. "Batman said that every decision I made led to death and destruction. He was right you know."

"No duh. Everything you do gets people killed." I sneered.

"Even having you?" He questioned. That shut me up. "I decided to let you live, didn't I?" But… I'm the exception that proves the rule….Right?

"That's not what Batman meant." I snapped.

"Oh but that's what he implied." Joker corrected. "Think about it sweetheart. How can the daughter of two insane criminals ever be normal? Why can't you just except that you're a cold blooded killer. You're trying to convince everyone else. But it won't work unless you can convince yourself." I wasn't listening to this anymore. I turned and ran. Rushing through the now abandoned circus and straight into a fun house. I ran through the trick floors and the airiest. Straight through the hall of mirrors. In every mirror I looked more ridiculous then before. Tall, fat, upside down. But then, I slowly strode to the last one. That…..that wasn't like any trick mirror I'd ever seen. My green hair had grown in. My eyes were even more vibrant then usual. My skin was pale white just like Joker's and my smile….. I had a big grin plastered on my face. The Joker himself was standing right behind me. He put a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Like Father like Daughter." He snickered. His laughter echoed through out the funhouse.

I woke up with a start. I was back in the vent. Like nothing happened. Just a dream, I sighed. Just a dream. I had no idea what time it was but it must be early morning. I held on to the whip, the card and my makeshift batclaw as I crawled through the vents. Where to next? Who would know the most about Dr. Nicholson and what in the hell was going on here? Maybe I-

"CATWOMAN! SHE'S ESCAPED!" A voice shouted above me. This was followed by panicked footsteps. Catwoman was here? She MUST know something! I poked my head out of the vent. No one really noticed. They were too busy searching for Catwoman. They'd never find her THAT way. Whenever me and batman looked for her it took us awhile with our detective vision. How did these bozos think they could do it by running around? Eventually, the all sprinted out of the room. Catwoman gracefully pounced from the ceiling as if it were no big deal.

"You can come out now." Catwoman purred, looking straight at me. I smiled nervously and pulled myself out. "Nice job breaking out, Gibson. I knew you had a future. Just didn't think it was a homicidal future."

"Uh…yeah. Homicide." I replied. "So Selena."

"Yes Sarina?" She smirked. I couldn't help but smile. Selena, Sarina. They sounded so similar. But I quickly snapped back into reality.

"What would you happen to know about a certain Dr. Nicholson?" I questioned.

"Hmmm." Selina pondered. "Last I checked you owed me. If it wasn't for me, you'd still be playing dress up with Jervis." I cringed. Did not want to think about that. Especially Jervis. He was part of my dark decent towards insanity.

"Alright." I replied. I whipped out Catwoman's whip. "Will this cover it?" She smiled as she snatched it out of my hands.

"Just about. Saves me a trip to the Confiscated goods room." She took a practice swing with her whip. Getting the feel for it once again.

"So. What's going on with Dr. Nicholson?" I asked.

"Jeez. Why are you obsessed with that creep?" She replied. "He's just some crazy doctor. I mean, he only takes certain patients."

"What do you mean certain patients?"

"He only takes Jervis and you." Catwoman explained. Pssh, figures. Maybe she knew anything about Jervis.

"Where can I find Hatter?" I added.

"Well, what's with you and all the questions? You a detective or something?" She chuckled.

"Something like that." I mumbled. All of a sudden, the door smashed open. Twenty guards charged into the room.

"I hope you can fight, girlie." Catwoman smirked as she roundhouse kicked a guy in the face. The fight was on.

"You take ten, I'll take the rest." I replied.

"Ten? You sure you can handle it?" She chuckled, knocking out another guy. I kicked a guy in the face, knocking him and three of his buddies to the ground.

"I got this." I smiled. Catwoman was good. I gotta give her that. She was kicking those guy's asses like they were nothing. I mean, she wasn't even breaking a sweat! In a few minutes we left a pile of unconscious guards on the floor.

"You've got style kid." Catwoman smirked.

"I try." I replied. "C'mon, more will be coming." I jumped back into the vent. Catwoman followed suit. I guess we were allies. For now.

"So. Why did you start killing anyway? That doesn't seem like your style." Catwoman questioned a few minutes in.

"It's a long…long story." I replied. "I really don't want to talk about it." Hopefully she'd stop asking.

"C'mon. You can tell me." She purred. Nope. Guess she wasn't gonna stop. "Was it a boy?"

"No, it wasn't a boy." I snapped.

"Someone's defensive. Did things not work out with that Tim character?" She questioned.

"Why does everyone know love about my love life?" I groaned.

"That show Gotham Gossip did a while episode about it." Catwoman smirked. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Vicki Vale and her gossip shows. My romantic life is none of her business!

"For your information, me and Tim are in a happy…..committed relationship." I explained. "But that's none of your business."

"Sure. Whatever you say." Catwoman chuckled. "I'm sure he loves dating a serial killer." I groaned. Let's change the subject.

"You never did tell me where Jervis was." I commented.

"He broke out." She replied. "About the day before you came here actually." Hmm. That's not suspicious at all. Well, one things for sure, Mad Hatter isn't 'Jack'. So that means someone else is involved. Maybe Nicholson is 'Jack'?

"Oh." I said. Dead end. I was all out of leads. Jervis was gone. There was no way Nicholson was going to tell me anything. Who else would know anything about what was going on here at Arkham Hill?

"You know. Killer Croc's cell is right below the main conference room. He hears everything. He could tell you what you need to know. That is, if he doesn't kill you." She smirked. That could work. You know, if he doesn't eat me.

"I'll think about it." I replied. "So where are you running off to?"

"I'm getting out of here." Catwoman replied. "Actually, I'm surprised you're not doing the same."

"I have some work to do." I mumbled.

"Oooh, dark and mysterious. You're starting to sound like Batman." She chuckled. We were quiet for a while.

"I think we're just below the east wing. If you go out this vent you can probably sneak right out the back door." I explained.

"Thanks kid." She said. "See ya later."

"See ya." I replied. With that, She leaped out. Catwoman would be back to her thieving ways in no time. Well that was a short alliance. Oh well. I had work to do. I still had no idea who the Joker copycat was and why Nicholson wants to make me crazy. Oh god, what was I going to do? Maybe I should talk to Croc? No, he'd eat me alive. Why would he even talk to me? Maybe I could talk to one of the other villains. You know….one of the big important ones. Two-Face? Nah. That's a little too crazy for me. Harley would definitely talk to me. But the real question is, did she know anything? I don't think so. Penguin perhaps? I know! Riddler. He was a smart guy. He had henchmen working with all of the other super criminals. He'll probably know. But how much did he know. Had he figured out my secret yet? There was only one way to find out.

I crawled towards the nearest exit. I'd track down Riddler's cell from there. I knew it was somewhere near mine. Now if I only could find my own cell. Anyway, as soon as I got out of the vent I was slammed against a wall. Two guys held knives up to my face. These weren't guards. I could tell ya that much. Just a couple of big guys giving me menacing glares. Before I could say anything, the bigger one slammed my head against the wall. I was slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Great." I groaned. With that, everything went black. Why did my night just keep getting worse?


	8. Chapter 8

(Hey Everyone! Next chapter's up. Get ready for this one folks! It's a bit of a doozy.)

Chapter 8

My eyes slowly opened. The room was dark and damp. I could hear water dripping in the distance. Blood trickled down the side of my face. Well, this wasn't going well. I gulped in a breath and was then immediately punched in the face. I tasted the blood in my mouth. I looked up at the two men before me. These were the same idiots who knocked me out in the first place. I had to analyze the situation. Where was I? What was going on? And why in the hell was I tied to a chair? Of course, it wasn't out of the ordinary for me, but, Why today?

"Eh, Mugsy. When do you think the boss'll be here? The kid's waking up." One of the thugs questioned. The boss? What deranged criminal wants me dead now? With that, a door burst open. Someone timidly walked into the room. Who was this guy?

"Alright bozos, step aside." A familiar voice ordered. Scarface and ventriloquist? How'd they get out? Before I could ponder this further, I was slapped in the face with a wooden hand.

"Rise and shine sleepin' beauty." Scarface snapped. "We gotta talk."

"Oh Mr. Scarface, don't hurt her." Ventriloquist tried. Scarface slapped him in the face.

"SHUT IT!" He demanded.

"Look, I was going to let you guys out. But the fuzz was after me. There was no way I was going to get you out before I was caught." I explained. Great, I was started to refer to them as…well them. It was the same guy. Right?

"I don't think dames like you should be making promises they can't keep." Scarface replied. "And for that, my boys are gonna have some fun with ya."

"Mr. Scarface, no!' Ventriloquist pleaded. Before I knew it, the chair was slammed down on the floor. Those two men from earlier were grinning at me. And not the kind of grin one would find pleasant. One of them made an advance towards me. I kicked him in the jaw. Sending him flying. The other guy was taken back, but quickly regained his composure. He tried to punch me but I deflected his fist with my boot. Causing him to hit himself.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" I asked in a teasing manner. Neither of them liked that. The first guy made another attempt but I kicked him in the family jewels. He fell on the ground in pain.

"C'mon! Don't let that snot nose brat kick the crap outta ya!" Scarface jeered. The second guy had had it. He ripped out a gun and aimed right in between my eyes. Was this how it was going to end? A bullet to the brain from a two bit henchmen? For some reason, I thought my death would be in an old folks home. Silly me. I closed my eyes waiting for it. A laughter echoed in my ears. HIS laughter of course, who else? It grew louder and LOUDER! Until I finally screamed in frustration. A bullet fired. But, I didn't see a bright whit light. I heard…butt kicking? I peeked one eye open to find…..my mom? Harley Quinn was kicking some major ass! Backflips and roundhouses alike. In less then a minute those two bozos were down for the count.

"SARINA!" She cried. She ran up and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Harley." I replied, putting on a smile. I was NOT expecting her. "How'd you escape?"

"It was easy sweetie. The guard wasn't paying attention and I stabbed out his jugular." She giggled. She made it sound like it was no big deal.

"Right, easy." I sighed. Harley quickly pulled out a knife with a big grin on her face. I jumped back, expecting the worst. But she only cut the ropes that restrained me to my chair. Oh….duh! Harley pulled me up and hugged me once again. This time, I returned the hug. The last time I hugged some one was…..a long long time ago. I miss hugs.

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Harley squealed. God, if Harley could break out of here so easily how come none of the other criminals could? Well since me and Catwoman broke out the guards were caught 'off guard.' Oh I kill me. She started to pull me out of the room.

"WAIT!" I cried, stopping her. She froze in her tracks.

"What's a matter snookums?" She questioned. Harley looked at me with true concern. God, she really cared about me. This was so much to take in. I guess I already knew that but still. Wow.

"Umm, I need to stay here." I replied. At least I told the truth.

"Why on earth would you need to stay here?" Harley questioned, shocked. "Honey are you feeling well?" She put the back of her hand against my forehead. That was so motherly and…..weird. I quickly pulled away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…." I started. That's when I got an idea. "There's….someone who's claiming he's the real 'Jack'."

"WHAT?" Harley snapped.

"And I need to….hunt this guy down and show him who's boss" I elaborated.

"Some….bozo thinks he can claim my sweet Sarina's work for his own? I don't think so!" She sneered.

"Exactly. So, if anyone knows who this fraud is, it's someone here at the asylum." I said. "I'm going to ask around. Someone has to know about him."

"When I get my hands on that low life scum…." Harley groaned.

"In order to do that. I need to find him. So I'm going to go talk to Riddler. He has informants all over this place. He must know something." I explained. I started to walk out of the room.

"I'm coming with you." Harley said with determination. I turned to look at her.

"Are you sure?" I questioned.

"Anything to help my baby girl." Harley smiled. I sighed. She was like a lost puppy. She needed someone to follow around. Now that Joker's gone. What was she to do?

"C'mon. Let's go." I replied. We snuck out of the room. Until I instantly realized that I had no idea where I was going. Which way took me to Riddler's cell.

"This way silly!" Harley giggled as she made a left turn down the hall. We snuck through the halls. It's ironic because now I'm following her. She really knew her way around this place. It's a good thing she tagged along. occasionally we had to sneak past a few guards. But thanks to our superior gymnastic skills and our ability to crawl to sneak along the rafters. I had to convince her not to kill anyone. She said it'd be easier but I told her that….it wouldn't work out. So eventually, we had made it to the hallway of super insane criminals. Riddler and all our other good buddies were there. Unfortunately so were a bunch of guards. Apparently they were beefing up security on these guys. They didn't want ANOTHER breakout on their hands.

"What do we do?" I whispered to Harley. We observed this scene from the rafters. The guards were on edge. It probably isn't to fun to guard super criminals during a mass breakout.

"Now can we kill them?" Harley whispered. "I remember Mr. J used to use his laughing gas. And those little teeth, you know the wind up ones, to blow people up. Kablooey." Harley's voice got shaky. "I miss him."

"Hey Harley. Don't cry." I said, rubbing her back. "Stay strong." I didn't know what else to say. I was the only one I knew who cried over Joker. I still don't know what to think about it. Know I had to comfort the only OTHER person crying over the same man. Eventually, she was able to hold in the tears. "Okay. I think I have a plan." This was a basic silent takedown deal. Sneak down, knock them out quietly and repeat. The guards were spaced out perfectly for this. Only problem is instead of working with Batman I was working with a homicidal clown widow.

"What is it?" Harley whispered excitedly.

"One by one, we're going to sneak down behind them and-" I started.

"Kill them?" Harley inquired.

"No." I sighed. "We're going to knock them out." She was going to understand this without killing them. Lead by example they always say. "Like this." I dropped down behind silently behind the first guard. I quickly leaped onto his shoulders. Covering his mouth and his neck. In a few moments he was down for the count. I leaped back up to the rafters. "Do you think you can do that?" Harley nodded.

"I'll take four you take the others." Harley explained. I nodded. I took out my men and…surprisingly, Harley managed not to kill any of them. Yes I checked.

"Nice job Harls." I smirked.

"Well done." Riddler's cocky voice congratulated. "The homicidal maniac managed to clear a room without killing anyone. How'd you do it?" Riddler was the only one of the other super villains awake. How fortunate.

"For your information, Puzzles." Harley started. The Riddler rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Sarina and I could've killed any of those idiots! But Sarina thought it'd be best to keep 'em alive. They're not worth our time."

"Oh. So it was Sarina's idea not to kill them." Riddler commented. "Interesting."

"Look. We need to talk." I said.

"Talk? What about 'Jack'?" He questioned. I hated how he said 'Jack'.

"There's some jerk who thinks he's the real Joker copycat! And me and Sarina here are gonna teach him a lesson." Harley stated proudly. Riddler raised an eyebrow at me. He always gave me this look as if he were superior. I hated that look. Especially since he was taller then me. It made that look even more…..annoying. I tried to straighten my back to make us at least eye level. It didn't work.

"Another 'Jack'? Why would I know anything about that?" Riddler questioned.

"You're the man with all the answers. Aren't you?" I interrogated. I saw a bit of something in his eyes.

"I might have heard about this 'Jack'." Riddler said.

"What? Who is he?" Harley question, rushing up right against the cell.

_"The clown_

_Who once ruled the town_

_is gone but has left another_

_maybe better then the other_

_someone you already know_

_Is going to put on a show."_

Me and Harley groaned. Of course we were going to get a riddler. But how the heck did the Riddler know anything about the joker copycat? I bet he doesn't know much. He's just trying to play it up like he knows everything. If he knew EVERYTHING then he would have rubbed it in my face by now.

"What the hell does that mean?" Harley questioned. That's when I heard hurried footsteps down the hall. "If you don't tell me what that means I'll-" I grabbed Harley's arm and yanked her down the hall. I pulled her around a few more corridors until we were by the rec room. I pulled out my key card and unlocked it. As I practically threw Harley into the room, I locked the door behind me. We were silent as the guards rushed past the room. We waited until all the footsteps had died down.

"Well that didn't go as planned." I groaned. Out of nowhere, Harley burst into tears. I looked at her. Is she alright?

"What's wrong? The guards are gone. They didn't get us." I soothed.

"Oh it's not that." Harley sobbed. "I'm a horrible mother."

"Whoa, where is this coming from?" I questioned. Why this all of a sudden.

"I let you down! I didn't raise you and sent you with that….good awful woman!" Harley sobbed. "And…."

"And what?" I inquired. She gripped my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Back….back at Arkham City. I was pregnant." She said, tears in her eyes. My jaw dropped. PREGNANT? "I….I was going to tell Mr. J the good news after his show at the Monarch Theatre. But…." She couldn't finish her story. She just wrapped her arms around me and balled. I rubbed her back.

"What happened to the baby Harley?" I asked. She sniffled as she pulled herself up. "I…I got these….these god awful cramps. And….I was bleeding. And….And…." Harley sobbed some more. Oh no. "I'm a horrible mother Sarina! I abandoned you and let this little angel die. Mr. J gave me one last gift and I couldn't even keep that! He must be so mad at me." She cried and cried. Oh I felt so bad for her. She cared so much about me and Mr. J. Even though it's not her fault, she blames her miscarriage on herself.

"It's not your fault, Harley." I soothed. "You're a wonderful mother and I'm sure Mister…I mean, Joker is vey proud of you."

"No I'm not!" Harley snapped. "I'm not your mother. I didn't get to kiss your boo boos. Or tuck you in. Or even take care of you when you were sick!" She had a point. She was my biological mother but she didn't raise me at all. "I promised that this time, I was going to make things right. I was going to do all I can to be the best mother I could. But….I never got the chance."

"Mom." I said. Harley smiled. She loved it when I called her that. "You're spectacular. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Especially yourself."

"You really think so?" She questioned.

"Oh, I know so." I replied. "I'm sure…dad…" She squealed a little at this. "Is smiling down at us from….clown heaven." Right. Like Joker was in clown heaven. But I let Harley believed it. She was like a little girl on christmas. I couldn't tell her Santa wasn't real now, could I? "C'mon. I'm sure we can get a couple hours of sleep before we have to get out of here." I curled up against the wall. To be completely honest, it was much more comfortable then the beds here. My head was on my arm, and my stuff next to me. The card and makeshift bat claw. I don't know why I kept that card. I just knew it would be important. Harley laid down across from me.

"Goodnight Snookums." She whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

(Hello reader! I understand the last chapter was just a tad mushy. Don't worry. This one is a lot more epic. Trust me. I mean...when aren't Killer Crocodile hybrids epic? Oops! Spoilers!

Anyway, **ShadowKnight1121** I've been considering writing a Shadow/Batgirl crossover story that takes place between Asylum and City. I think it'd be pretty awesome! Let me know if you have any problems with this. But I think it'd be a lot of fun! BTW, update soon!

Okay guys, happy reading!)

Chapter 9

I didn't sleep for long. How was I supposed to sleep? I was trying to figure out what the HELL was going on. Apparently this 'Jack' character is someone I know. Probably someone who wants revenge. "maybe better then the other"? Who could be the Joker better then the Joker? Riddler doesn't know what he's talking about. If I was going to figure out anything, I had to talk to Croc. His cell was right under the main conference room. He would hear what was going on. God, I hated this. I looked over at my mom. She meant well, but she couldn't come with me. Harley would get us both killed. Besides, I needed to fight my own demons. I pulled myself up. And made my way out of the door.

"Where ya going?" Harley asked, half asleep. Great. So much for sneaking out.

"I've gotta go mom." I replied. "I'm sure if you hurry you can sneak out the back before anyone notices."

"But…" Harley started. I knelt down next to Harley.

"Mom, get out while you still can. It's not worth it." I explained.

"What about you?" Harley questioned.

"I'll be fine." I smiled.

"Okay." Harley sighed. Finally giving in. I never thought I'd have to convince someone to leave a prison.

"Oh, and please don't kill anyone." I said.

"Why not?" Harley asked.

"Well….I….uh…want you to wait for me." I lied. She seemed to buy it. Harley pulled herself up, gave me a hug and practically skipped down the hall. Alright. Time to find Killer Croc. Knowing Killer Croc, he would be kept in the sewer system. Which means I have to get downstairs. Now…..how do I do that? Is there some kind of elevator? There must be. There was that elevator I came down in on my first day. Maybe it goes even lower. One way to find out. I walked out into the hall and made my way through the corridors. Trying to retrace my steps. From….who knows how many days ago. I was about to turn a corridor when I stopped myself. Batman was marching down the hall with Jim Gordon and a dozen or so guards. One, HOORAY Bruce was here! Bad news was if he and the others saw Batman would have no choice but to beat me up. And I really didn't feel like getting punched. What to do, what to do? I quickly pulled out my make shift batclaw and jumped up on top of the rafters. I looked down at them.

"We've managed to keep this story from the press but it could break at any time." Gordon explained.

"Don't worry commissioner. I'll find them." Batman replied. The Dark Knight looked up at me. Well, he knew I was here. He gave me a quick wink as he looked back down. He really was the World's Greatest Detective. At least I found the Elevator. I smiled to myself. As soon as the coast was clear I crawled atop the rafters. I jumped down and rushed into the elevator. Slamming it shut before anyone could stop me. I looked at the buttons. Up and down. Which means there was a floor below this. Croc's lair. I smirked as I pressed the button. The elevator began it's slow descent to Croc's lair.

"Warning. Warning. Danger." A robotic voice announced as an alarm sounded. red lights flashed everywhere as the elevator doors opened. I walked out into a small room. The elevator doors closed behind me. This certainly wasn't Croc's cell. The only thing in the room was a small chute. A food chute. There didn't seem to be another way to get to him. Well, at least prisons had smarten up. There was no way Croc was getting out. Unfortunately there was no way I was getting in. Could I talk to him from here? I opened the chute and looked down. I don't think so. All I could see down the tunnel was blackness. Who knows how far it went. Would he even hear me?

"YO! CROC!" I yelled as loud as I could. Nothing….nada….zilch. This was going no where. I sighed. There was something I could. Not the best plan I had ever come up with. But it was something and I was running out of options. I tucked my Bat claw tight to my Arkham Hill jumpsuit. I tucked the card into my bra. Here goes nothing. I slid down the the chute.

I landed with a splash in the sewers. Turns out the chute wasn't as long as I thought. I opened my eyes underwater. Bones and parts of meat were floating around. I was swimming in death to put it simply. So obviously, I swam to the surface as fast as possible. Gulping in air. Focus Sarina! Stay vigilant! Croc can swallow me whole before I can say oops. I needed plan. If I was lucky he was still wearing the collar. The one that electrocuted him. Sadly…..I didn't have my handy dandy batarang with me. Hmm, how could I improvise that one? As I observed my surroundings I found an old bone. I ripped it off all the leftover me and got a better look at it. It was shaped the same way as the batarang and was about the same weight. I aimed at this one crack on the wall. With the flick of my wrist, the bone hit it's mark and landed back in my hand. I smiled. Still got it. They always said I had good aim. I held the bone at ready position. No one was getting past me. Not even Croc. That's the spirit. I looked around. This was much space. A long portion of Gotham's sewer system. That was it. And Killer Croc was…..somewhere around here.

"What are you doing here, Bitch?" Croc's raspy voice snapped. I turned to find him standing on the other side of the sewer. He was so tall that he could stand in this water. I couldn't even touch the bottom. I smiled. There was a collar on his neck alright. I aimed my batarang at it, just in case. Let me tell you, aiming a bone batarang and treading water is not an easy task.

"I've just come to talk. Word is you hear everything." I explained. Don't piss him off.

"Get out of here before I rip your flesh!" He growled. Not a great visual. This was going no where.

"Look, Croc. I-" I stopped when I realized something wasn't right. Croc seemed to be keeping his distance. Was he afraid of me? Me? "I don't think you're going to kill me."

"I'll chew on your bones." He grumbled.

"Why haven't you?" I questioned. He didn't respond. He just growled at me. What was he afraid of? I slowly swam towards him but he backed away.

"Don't come any closer!" He shouted.

"Is the great Killer Croc afraid of a little girl?" I asked, taunting him. In hindsight, it's not the smartest idea. But something was going on here. I swam closer and closer. He continued to back up until his back was against the wall. I as soon as I was within ten feet of the ferocious beast, his collar went berserk. It began shocking him. I stepped back, causing it to stop. His collar was motion activated. "New collar?"

"This toy collar shocks me whenever any living thing gets too close." Croc explained. Oh I see. I smirked. This could be useful.

"Well then Croc. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." I replied with a confident grin. I had the upper hand for a change.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do you fu-" Croc started. I swam up closer and the collar did it's thing. After a few moments I stepped back. He dropped to his knees, yet his head was still above water. Man, these living conditions must suck for him.

"What do you know about Dr. Nicholson?" I snapped.

"How should I know?" He growled.

"You hear everything down here. You're cell is just below the main conference room." I replied. "Now tell me what you know. NOW!" Man….Catwoman was right. I was starting to sound like Batman. Croc didn't like this one bit. No one ordered HIM around. He looked me in the eye. Trying to make me back off. His death glare wasn't going to work on me. I just gave him one back. Finally…..he gave in.

"I don't know much. He was pissed about something last night." Croc explained.

"About what?" I inquired.

"He couldn't find some stupid card." He replied. "Kept saying that if some girl had both the card and the hat that she'd ruin his plan or something." The card and the hat? I remembered the 10/6 card I had with me. It had to be Jervis's card. Didn't it go with his hat? I assume the girl is me. Didn't need to be the world's greatest detective to figure that one out. So if I had the card and the hat I'd foil his plan. How did that work?

"Interesting." I smirked. "Well, it's been a nice chat. But I must be going." I began to walk away. Turning my back on him. He wouldn't come after me. Not with his motion activated collar. I yanked open the chute and threw my bat claw up. Luckily, it hooked right on the edge.

"I'll get you for this!" He growled. I wasn't listening. I climb up to the top of the chute. Well. That was certainly an experience wasn't it? I did learn a bit from this. The card and the hat would foil Nicholson's plan. How would that foil his plan though? I tried to think. I started to think about Mr. Freeze's suit. He had a disrupter to stop anyone from using his own technology against him. Maybe Jervis's hat and were the same thing? It disrupted any of his technology. Which means that if I get the hat….no more Joker hallucinations. I practically jumped for joy. Nicholson's Psycho plan wouldn't work. This was great!

"Warning. Warning. Danger." The robotic voice announced. Alarms blared throughout the room. The elevator was coming down. I had to hide. I glanced around. Hide where? The chute. I sighed as I climbed into the chute. I used my bat claw as a support so I wouldn't plummet down. I peeked through the cover. A woman guard was dragging a cart of meat. Okay…this could work. The woman waltzed up to the chute. Here goes nothing. As soon as she opened it, I lunged. Punch, Punch, Kick, PUNCH! BLAM! She was down for the count.

I stood in the elevator shaft. Adjusting my new guard uniform. A little big. But it would work. My hair was tucked back nicely in my hat. And I almost passed for a guard. Perfect! First things first. I had to find the hat. Hat = Sanity.

"How sure are you that this hat will solve all your problems?" Joker questioned, standing next to me as if we had done this forever. I rolled my eyes.

"It'll get rid of you." I groaned.

"A stupid old hat won't get rid of me." Joker chuckled.

"Of course it will. You're a mad hatter induced hallucination. His hat is a disrupter. Simple." I snapped. Joker just laughed.

"You still need to figure out who 'Jack' is." He pointed out.

"When I have the hat. Nicholson has nothing over me." I explained. "He'll tell me everything I need to know." The elevator dinged as the doors opened.

"We'll see." Joker's voice echoed in my ears as he disappeared. I rolled my eyes as I walked down the hall. I didn't have to sneak around anymore. I could practically waltz around this place. Awesome. Sooner I find the hat, Sooner I get out of here.

If only it was that simple.


	10. Chapter 10

(Hey guys! No I'm not dead! As ShadowKnight1121 said, reality hit me like a hammer. Sorry about the wait but here it is!)

"We're coming to the end here. Aren't we?"

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

My eyes gleamed with confidence as I practically skipped down the hall. I was going to kick some ass, take some names and stop having hallucinations about my homicidal clown father. However, I needed to find the hat. Currently, I had no idea where to look. It could be anywhere in this building! Heck, it could be anywhere in Gotham. But I wanted to - no - NEEDED to find this hat. Now where to start? Nicholson wasn't going to tell me anything. He would be able to see right through my guard disguise. I needed to find someone he trusted who didn't know me. His second in command, perhaps? Who could that possible be? My thought were interrupted by a door I ended up walking into. Great. That must have really impressed people. I looked at the door I had just run into.

"Dr. Sheldon Irwin Trapp

Vice President of Arkham Hill"

Ha. Sheldon Trapp. That sounded like a nerds' name. Wait…..vice president? Hmmmm. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A meek voice called.

"It's-" I started. Wait….who was I again. I looked at my name tag. Maria Ramierez. "Maria Ramierez."

"Oh, come in." He said. I opened the door. His office was quaint. A humble little space. There was a plant in the corner. Bland wallpaper was plastered all over the walls. His desk was nice. Mahogany I think. The man behind the desk was just like his office. Quaint. Bland. He wore a suit and bow tie (Does anyone wear bow ties anymore besides weird people?) He had red hair and freckles dotted all over his face. Dr. Trapp just had that innocent look that bad guys just LOVE to mess with.

"Good….." Wait what time of day was it? "Day, Dr. Trapp."

"Good Afternoon Miss Ramierez. What brings you into my office?" He inquired. Well at least I knew it was the afternoon.

"I need to ask you something." I started.

"Yes?" He pushed on. Oh…..how do I put this?

"Where would Dr. Nicholson keep his…..valuable items?" I asked.

"Well, why would you want to-" He started.

"Just curious." I interrupted. Answering his question before he even asked it.

"Umm….that information is….confidential. I'm sure you understand Miss Ramierez." He explained. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy. Well what now? Wait….Me and Barbara talked about situations like these a few weeks ago. God…what did she say?

* * *

><p>2 Weeks Earlier<p>

"Don't you trust me?" The seductress on the television asked. Me and Barbara Gordon were watching some sort of spy movie. Every time I watched a movie like this, the woman always seduced men. Luring them into her trap. Why is every woman in the world so gosh darn sexy?

"Hey Sarina." Barbara said.

"Yeah Barbara?" I inquired.

"Have you ever seduced a man?" She questioned with a big goofy grin.

"Heck no!" I laughed. "I'm not…sexy."

"Oh c'mon. Everyone can be sexy!" Barbara replied.

"Right. Like I have the same amount of sex appeal as that chick." I chuckled as I pointed to the woman on the TV.

"Why not?" Barbara asked. I stopped laughing. She was really serious. Me….Sexy? That's like saying Joker was sexy! I got my sex appeal from him. Not my mom.

"You're kidding, Right?" I asked.

"No, I'm not." She said. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm serious. Do you even know what sexy is?"

"Um…it's when a girl looks hot in a tight leather suit." I explained, nodding towards the TV seductress. "Duh."

"Not even close." Barbara replied.

"Uh…wait what?" I inquired.

"Confidence is sexy." Barbara answered.

"Care to elaborate?" I questioned.

"Gladly." Barbara smirked. "You know when you're kicking those bad guy's butts and all you can do is smile?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"That is confidence." She said.

"So…..I'm sexy when I'm kicking thug butt?" I asked.

"Exactly." Barbara smiled. "I mean, isn't Catwoman?" She was so right…

"Oh my god." I said. I was having an epiphany.

* * *

><p>Present Day<p>

I knew what I had to do. I had to….seduce a man. This guy. Poison Ivy could do this easily! I mean…just look at this guy. He was so meek and mild. His will could easily be broken by a woman's touch. Thing is, I don't have it. I took a deep breath. This was were I needed to unlock my inner sexy. Confidence, Sarina. Act like you're fighting bad guys and you're taunting them.

"It's a shame that's confidential information." I sighed as I strutted towards him. I stroked his face and leaned right into his ear. "I'm good with secrets." He gulped. I felt his sweat pouring down his face.

"I'm….I'm sorry Miss Ramierez." He stuttered. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone." This was going no where…I had to try harder.

"Sheldon." I said. I wrapped my fingers around his chin and pulled his head up so we were eye level. "You can trust me."

"I….uh well….." He muttered.

"C'mon …..for me?" I begged. I flashed him a great big smile.

"It's….probably in his safe." He answered. My smile grew even wider. We were getting somewhere! Now…where was his safe?

"Where can I find his safe, sugar?" I pressed.

"I don't think I should-" He began.

"Shhhh." I interrupted. "It's alright. Just tell me sweetheart. A smart handsome man like you should know where the safe is shouldn't he?"

"Well… Yes." he blushed a bit at this. Boys loved compliments. "But I can't-"

"Maybe you're just saying that. You must not really know where it is." I let go of his face and started to walk away. Always leave them wanting more.

"I..I do!" Sheldon protested.

"Then where is it?" I inquired.

"It's in a secret entrance in the closet in his office." He explained. A big grin popped on my face. Hook, line and sinker!

"Thanks, love." I smirked. I blew him a kiss as I strutted out of the office.

YES! I did it! I honed in to my womanly skills and got what I needed! It's official. Sarina = Sexy. But enough gloating. I'm not done yet. I needed to find that safe! In the office, in the closet, in the safe is the hat! It reminded me of that old camp song I heard once. There once was a hill, a big old hill down in the city of Gotham. And on that hill there was Arkham. A big old arkham. And Arkham's on the hill down in the city of. And then it would go on and on! I sung it on my walk to Nicholson's office.

In the hat in the safe in the closet in the office in Arkham on the hill, down in the city of Gotham. I finished the song as I stood in front of his office. I peeked in through the key hole….. crap! He was sitting in his desk. Doing….work like stuff. how come even now I couldn't see his face. He always stayed in the shadows. Maybe he was a vampire. Think. How do I get him out of his office? That's when I remembered the day I snuck into his office. A guard came in and told him there was an emergency. Perfect! I had a guard uniform. I could just… no, he'd know it was me. I had to find a different guard and tell him to tell Nicholson. Where would I find a guard? Was there some kind of Guard's lounge? The main conference room! Right above Croc's cell! Okay, Sarina. Here we go. I turned on my heel and walked towards the elevator. That's where Croc's cell was, so it must be right above it.

I made my way back towards the elevator. Seems like I've been doing a lot of walking lately. Anyway, I saw the main conference room up ahead. I smirked when I saw a few guards in there. Drinking coffee and eating donuts. You know, they are only proving the donut cop stereotype. Were they even looking for the escapees? I mean, it seems like Batman's the only one who's actually working here. And he's not getting paid!

"Good evening Officer." A dark, familiar voice greeted. I turned to see, the one and only Batman looking down at me. I smiled at him.

"Evening B-man." I smirked. He knew it was me. That look in his eyes said it all.

"You know. Sarina Gibson is still on the loose." Batman said.

"Yeah, we're looking everywhere for her." I replied. "I think we'll find her soon though."

"You're probably right. But she must be doing something. I mean, why else would she still be here?" Batman replied.

"I bet she's tracking down something." I explained. "Hey, have you talked to Nicholson lately?"

"No. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him yet. He's always busy." Batman replied as he pulled something out of his utility belt and tossed it to me. It was a walkie talkie.

"Call me if you need any help, officer." Batman said.

"I'll be sure to do that." I replied, admiring the walkie talkie. "Thanks Ba-" I stopped when I realized Batman was no where in sight. "Of course. Why does he always do that?" I rolled my eyes as I walked into the main conference room. The men looked up at me.

"Hey. You must be the temp!" One of the guys said. Chowing on his donut.

"Oh…yeah." I said. "I um…was just checking the security cameras and I saw Sarina Gibson in the…uh….elevator. And I think one of you guys should tell Dr. Nicholson."

"Eh, Batman's got it under control." Another one added.

"So….you're not going to do anything and just let Batman do it?" I inquired.

"Yeah. He always saves the day. With or without our help. We might as well just not help at all. It's easier." The third replied. This just made me angry. They could at least TRY to do their jobs instead of sitting back and eating donuts.

"I really think It would help Batman if we told Mr. Nicholson." I said.

"I'm not telling Nicholson anything!" The first snapped. "That dude gives me the creeps."

"Rumor is, no one has ever seen his face." The second added.

"C'mon! Someone has to have seen him!" The third replied.

"You guys are chicken." I chimed in. I had an idea.

"Excuse me, intern?" The first spat, venom in his words.

"Well, you guys sound like a bunch of twelve year old boys talking about a monster. You aren't….scared of Nicholson. Are you?" I explained.

"I am not!" The third shouted.

"Well then. Go tell Nicholson. I saw Sarina Gibson in the elevator." I smirked. The third guards' smile melted off his face. "Go on." He reluctantly left the room and made his way towards Nicholson's office.

"I best be off, boys. Ta ta!" I smirked as I left the office.

I waited a few minutes before I doubled back to the office. When I finally got there, I smiled at my success. My plan worked! I smirked as I opened the door and walked back towards the closet. I ripped open the door and pulled the light. The light bulb dangled and danced around as I stared at the closet. Where the hell was this secret entrance? I looked knocked on all the walls when I noticed one section was hollow. I pushed on the wall. It gave way and went back and the up. A passageway had opened up. Nice! I walked in as the door slammed closed behind me. Typical secret entrance door. Closing behind me. Guess I had to find a new exit. The room was dark. I couldn't see a thing. Slowly, I inched forwards until I stepped on a button. Lights flashed on all the way down. This safe was giant! There was stuff everywhere. I carefully examined it all as I walked down. Gloves. Bleach. And…..my hairbrush? I rushed up and examined it closer. Yup. That was my old hairbrush! I thought I lost that thing. But here it was. Why does Nicholson need my hairbrush? Next to it…was a fingerprint. I wonder….. As I looked closer at it and observed my fingers, I noticed it matched mine exactly! I then noticed….a knife. It wasn't just that. The safe was littered with gag related killing items. Lethal joy buzzer. Jack in the bombs. You name it! Could it be? Nicholson was 'Jack'? I had to tell Batman! I pulled out my walkie talkie. I was about to call him when I saw it. At the end of the room, was the hat. Halelujah! Thank god. I dropped the walkie talkie and rushed up to it. This hat….was my salvation. I pulled out my card, put it in the hat and put it on my head. Huh….I didn't feel any different. Maybe this….wasn't the answer. But it had to be! I mean, it had to! All of a sudden, the safe door opened. I turned to see Dr. Nicholson. I couldn't see his face. Of course I couldn't! No one ever saw his face. But I knew it was him. The Joker copycat. I ran back to the walkie talkie.

"Batman! It's Jack!" I shouted, panicked. Nicholson pressed a button and a mist was pumped into the room. "The Joker copycat is….is…N-" I blacked out before I could finished my sentence.


	11. Chapter 11

(Hello Readers! Today, you'll discover one of the biggest secrets of all time. Who is Dr. Nicholson? You're gonna find out! Enjoy!)

Chapter 11

Robin sat in the bat cave. He stared at the newspaper. Sarina Gibson. Murderous Monster. Tim Drake hated the rumors. His girlfriend was NOT a psychotic murderer. She was a kind hearted person. But this was all part of the mission. This was her cover. And he hated it. She must be freaking out in there! No matter how strong his girlfriend was…..she couldn't handle this! She was too…..emotional! The sound of a loud engine interrupted his thoughts. The Dark Knight himself drove the Bat-mobile in. Parking it in his usual spot. Batman got out of the vehicle.

"How'd it go?" Robin inquired. Batman sighed as he sat in front of the Bat Computer.

"No such luck. Mad Hatter, Harley Quinn and Catwoman have all escaped and there is no sign of 'Jack'." Batman explained.

"How's Sarina?" Robin asked.

"She's doing okay." Batman replied. "I think she has a lead but I'm not sure. Last time I saw her she was in a guard uniform waltzing around the halls." Robin chuckled at the thought. That's something she would do. That still didn't stop his worrying. He could tell something was wrong. He just knew it. Batman put a walkie talkie down on the table. He stepped into the elevator. "Don't stay down here too long Tim." The elevator doors closed as Batman went up to the mansion.

"I won't." Robin sighed, mostly to himself. The sooner he found the Joker Copycat, the sooner Sarina would be home and he'd have peace of mind. That's when The Bat Computer began flashing.

"Incoming Transmission." The computer announced in it's robotic voice. Robin strolled up to the computer, answering the call.

"Yo." He said. Barbara rolled her eyes on the screen.

"Tim, you're such a dork." She laughed.

"What's up, Barbs?" Tim asked.

"I've been looking everywhere. And there is nothing on the Joker copycat." Barbara explained. "Either this guy is good or….."

"Or?" Tim pressed. Barbara sighed.

"Maybe…..Sarina did kill those people." She said.

"WHAT?" Tim barked.

"I'm not saying she did it on purpose. Maybe Mad Hatter used her to-" She started.

"I know her, Barbara." Tim snapped. "She wouldn't do that, she couldn't! There isn't a bad bone in her body."

"Sarina's a great girl but maybe she wasn't in her right mind. Someone could've come in at night and-" Barbara explained.

"SHE DIDN'T DO IT!" Tim roared. Barbara looked taken back at his sudden outburst. Tim sighed as he took a moment to collect himself. "Just….please…keep looking. I know Sarina didn't do it." Tim said. Barbara nodded.

"I will." She said. With that, she signed off. Tim decided he was going to head out. It had been a long day and things were going nowhere. He put on his jacket and walked towards the elevator.

"Batman! It's Jack!" Sarina's frantic voice crackled over the walkie talkie on the table. Tim ran over to it. "The Joker copycat is….is….N-"

"SARINA!" He shouted into the walkie talkie. "Answer me! Are you okay? Sarina!"

"Hello there, Robin." A voice replied. It certainly wasn't Sarina. His voice sounded so familiar though.

"Where is she?" Robin demanded.

"I'm looking right at her." He replied. "She's so cute when she's been knocked out by deadly gasses."

"I swear to god, if you hurt her-" Robin sneered.

"You'll what, tough guy?" The man questioned. "Come over to where it all started. The original Arkham Asylum. That is, if you ever want to see Sarina again. Don't bring Batman." The line went dead. Robin just stood there. Angrily gripping the walkie talkie. He threw the Walkie Talkie on the ground. It broke into a thousand pieces. He stormed to the Bat-mobile. Sure, Bruce would be mad at him. But he didn't care. He was going to save her.

"Hang on Sarina. I'm coming." He said as he slammed on the accelerator.

* * *

><p>My eyes flashed open. Okay….where was I ….and what was going on. I observed my surroundings. A bright white room. That's not creepy at all. That's when I noticed my outfit. It was the scariest thing I had ever seen. I was wearing a black, purple and red clown dress with matching heels and black fishnet stockings. I jumped off the small bed I was on. Freaking out. That's when I noticed a mirror across the room. I walked towards it….and saw my face. My green hair had grown in. And my face was covered in clown makeup. I let out a high pitched shriek. I went into fetal position on the ground. Wake up, Sarina! Wake up! This is just a dream. Like that dream you had a few days back.<p>

"I see you like your new wardrobe." A voice boomed into the room. It was some kind of intercom system.

"What do you want?" I snapped angrily. Shouting at the sky.

"To finish what Joker started." The voice sneered. "A world without a Joker just doesn't make sense. And the next Joker….has to be you."

"Not happening." I growled.

"We'll see Miss Gibson." The voice said. "Why don't you just come and find me." With that, a secret entrance appeared in the wall. Slowly opening. I pulled myself up and made my way down the hallway. Oh I knew it was a trap. But I was going to end this. Once and for all.

I marched through the hall. Ready to face whatever was before me. I was not expecting what I saw. A Joker thug was tied up at the edge of a small pool. Panicking. Hundreds of electrical cords were hooked to the pool. This didn't look good.

"See this idiot?" Dr. Nicholson said over the speaker. His personality was beginning to change. My psychiatrist back at Arkham Hill wouldn't have said that. "Well this is the man Joker sent to set up the explosives at your old house. This is the man who killed your mother." The man frantically shook his head. "Now I have him hooked up to dozens of electrical devices. In precisely 30 seconds he'll be fried like a piece of chicken." He was starting to sound like Joker. He really was the Joker copycat. "Now, you can go ahead and save him. Or…..you can let him die. It's only fair. After all, he did kill the only woman who you ever loved as a mother." The wheels in my head began to turn. "Your choice Sarina. Save the murderer, or let him die." I stared at the man on the verge of death. I only had mere seconds to save him. But…..what if I…didn't? He killed my mother! He has her blood on his hands. If I let him die….Justice would be served. I'm sure my mother wasn't the only one he killed. He's probably murdered countless other innocent lives. It would be the right thing to do. Let him die. I stared at the man. He had a pleading look in his eyes. Begging for me to save him. A violent murderous man was begging me to save him. I knew what I had to do. Without another thought, I jumped into the pool of water. I had mere seconds left. I quickly untied him and yanked him out of the water. The second we got out the wires went off. Electrifying the water. I did the right thing. If I had let that man die, I would be no better then Joker.

"You saved me." The thug said.

"I know. I was there." I replied. That's when the loud speaker went off.

"Hmmm. I was sure you were going to let that moron die." Nicholson proclaimed. "No matter. Guess we have to do things the hard way." All of a sudden, the thug I just saved lunged. Tackling me to the ground. I tried to fight back but he had a tight grip on me. He picked me up and started walking out of the room. That's when I realized where I was. Arkham Asylum. The old one. I remembered it like it was yesterday. I struggled and fought but that man had a firm grip. And he wasn't letting go. Thugs will always be thugs. He carried me down the halls. I had to get out of this situation.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked the man.

"If I don't he'll kill me." The man said.

"Not if I stop him." I replied. The man kept walking. Not saying anything. I could tell he was thinking it over. "If I stop him, he can't kill you. And I will stop him." The man stopped walking. He let go of me. Placing me gently on the ground as if I would break. With that, he ran. I ran down the other hall. Knowing Nicholson, he would be in the Warden's office. Seems like that kind of guy. I turned a sharp corner and froze. A giant spider...stood before me. When I say giant. I mean giant. It was bigger then me.

"This is going to be tougher then I thought." Nicholson said over the speaker. "No matter. This is what happens when you give a spider a bit of TITAN. You aren't...afraid...of spiders. Are you?" I gulped. In case you don't know, I'm deathly afraid of spiders. The spider roared at me. I didn't know spiders could roar. I sprinted the other way. The spider chased after me. Crawling on the walls. Okay...I gotta admit. This seemed like a scene from my worst nightmare. I sprinted. Panting like a Mastiff on a hot day in July. There was a door in front of me. I ran for it. Ripping open the door and slamming it behind me. I looked around to see where I ended up. The Warden's office. At least I ended up where I wanted to go. Maybe...that's what Nicholson wanted. I was on high alert now. Looking around for Nicholson.

"Yoo-hoo!" Nicholson called. My head shot up to where the noise was coming from. Nicholson was up in the rafters. "Look who I've got!" I was confused. Until Tim Drake let out a shriek as he dangled from the rafters by his leg.

"Sarina!" He shouted.

"Tim!" I replied. I rushed up to him as Nicholson started to pull him up. I tried to grab his hand, but our fingers only stroked each others'. I fell on my face as he went back up in the rafters. I growled in annoyance. I had to get up there! I reached for my makeshift batclaw. Wait...I didn't have one. All I had was this stupid clown dress and very uncomfortable shoes. I climbed up the shelves and then up to the rafters. Only to see that they weren't there. I stayed vigilant. They were some where around here. That's when I heard the sound of a door click close. I climbed back down to the ground and followed the noise. It was out in the main room. That's when I noticed a door. A door to my left I knew I had never seen before. Huh. I waltzed up to the door, gripping the door handle. It was unlocked. Nicholson wanted me in here. Nicholson wanted me to know who he was. I took a deep breath as I ripped open the door. I stared at the sight before me. Tim was tied up in the corner. And sitting there, feet up on the desk, smiling a big goofy grin at me was none other then-

"Daddy's home." Joker grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

(Hey guys! Next chapter's up! I hope you enjoy!)

Chapter 12

I just stood there. Looking at him. No, it's not him. It can't be him. HE'S SIX FEET UNDER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! I have to be seeing things. It's more hallucinations. This is all a dream! I mean, the outfit and the giant spider. I could handle that…..kind of. But this! This just did not make any sense. So clearly this is just another trick. Anyone with half a brain cell could figure that out! I smiled and burst out laughing. Joker's face didn't change.

"You're not real!" I laughed.

"Oh really?" He inquired.

"Yes really!" I snapped. "This is just another crazy hallucination about me ending up like my father. But eventually I'll snap back into reality."

"Aww, you've been hallucinating about me? That's so sweet!" Joker retorted. "I'll admit it. I've had the occasional hallucination about you." Joker just smiled at me. I didn't like that smile. Seemed too real. I just glared at him.

"I'm going crazy." I muttered.

"Good. Crazy is good." He said as he walked up to me. I backed away from him. "What's wrong? Scared of your old pops?"

"You can't be real….." I said.

"Oh you're so confused." He giggled. "Here, let me explain." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I didn't like it. It felt real. "Let us turn back the clocks to 6 months ago. Shall we?" He paused for a reply but he wasn't going to get one. "You see, when Batman threw that Batarang at the Lazurus pit and caused that big explosion, the two of you were knocked out for quite some time. Clayface took a quick dive in the pit and felt all better. So we made an arrangement. I took a swig of B-man's sweet antidote and then I hid away in the shadows and watched as a Clayface version of me died before your eyes." I was shocked. Joker survived. I….still couldn't believe it.

"So…..you were Nicholson this whole time?" I questioned cautiously.

"You catch on fast, sweetheart." He smirked. I was silent. Trying to process all this information. I ripped his arm off of me and turned to face him. I had to toughen up and deal with the situation.

"Joker. Let Robin go." I demanded.

"And let the boy blunder miss this special occasion?" Joker questioned.

"S-Special Occasion?" I inquired.

"Oh didn't I say?" He replied. Joker grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his desk chair. He plopped in the chair and pulled me onto his lap. I didn't like this. "Tonight is the night you join the family business." I was about to jump right off of his lap but he held me down.

"Not today. Not ever." I demanded. Joker growled as he practically threw me off his lap.

"Oof!" I groaned as I landed with a thud.

"Oh Sarina. Can't you see it? You belong here." He smirked. Joker stood up, looking down at me. This was all a big game to him. I think he just wanted to see if he could do it. Turn me into a monster. He knew I was smarter then Harley. He was just trying to see if he could manipulate his own flesh and blood.

"Joker can't you see? I'm not Harley. You can't wrap me around your finger quite so easily." I replied.

"It's not easy, I'll give you that. But not impossible either." He smirked. "Think about it. We both have something the other person wants." I looked at Joker quizzically. He got out of his chair and strode through the office. Over to Robin. "I've got your little boyfriend and you've got you're undying loyalty to me." He grabbed Robin and yanked him up. Joker wiped out a knife and put it against his neck. "Let's make a deal."

"Deal?" I inquired.

"On it's quite simple, really." Joker explained. "You join me in taking over Gotham and I'll let the bird boy live."

"If I refuse?" I asked.

"Then I paint the walls with your boyfriends blood." He replied. He said it so casually. I was beside myself. What would I do? I couldn't let Tim die. But I can't join Joker. I was beside myself. What would Batman do in this situation? I sighed. I knew exactly what he would do.

"Okay." I sighed. Robin screamed through the gags on his mouth. He didn't want me to do this. I didn't want to do this either.

"I'm glad you see things my way." Joker smirked as he dropped him to the ground. I ran up to him. Ripping the gag off his mouth and untying the ropes around him.

"Robin, listen to me." I said. I pulled his chin up so we were eye to eye. "You're going to go to Batman and tell him I'm dead."

"No!" He shouted.

"Yes." I replied. "Leave and never come back."

"I'm not going to." Robin snarled. This idiot wasn't going to do the smart thing and run with his life was he? I had to do the one thing I could do to get this idiot to leave.

"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, slapping him in the face. Robin looked at me like I had three heads. "You're a dumb….B-Bafoon and I never want to see you again!" Tim Drake stood up, offended. With that, he left.

"Quick thinking my dear." Joker smirked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Oh god…..I do NOT like this. Was I really going to work with my dad? No…there was no way. Joker kept his arm around me as he lead me down the hall. "Now that you see things my way, it's time for your initiation."

"I-Initiation?" I asked. He just chuckled as he led me down the hall to another room. Two thugs were holding down another thug down. I realized who it was. It was the same guy I had saved earlier. The one who saved me in return. One of the guns threw a gun at me. I jumped out of the way as it slide on the floor next to me.

"Well, go on. Pick it up." Joker smirked. I looked at him. Eyes wide.

"Pick it up?" I asked.

"You def? Pick it up!" He barked. I jumped as I reluctantly picked it up.

"You have the chance to redeem yourself, my dear. Shoot the man who killed your mother and we'll call it even." Joker smiled.

"Kill him?" I shouted.

"If you're joining me, you better get used to it. You'll be doing a lot of killing soon enough!" Joker laughed. I pulled up my gun. I stared at it.

"I don't even know how to work a gun." I muttered.

"Point and shoot! There's not much to it kiddo." Joker chuckled. I gulped anxiously. Was I really considering killing this guy? I didn't before. Why now? I had to get out of this. And I had to get out now. I held my breath as I pointed the gun right between the man's eyes. He looked at me. Pure fear in his face. I wrapped my finger around the trigger and winked at him.

"Yee-Ow!" Joker shouted as the bullet grazed his knee. With that, I dropped the gun and sprinted in the other direction. As I ran down the halls I got this horrible feeling. As if I were being watched. God, I hope it wasn't that spider again. Suddenly, a gate slammed down in front of me. I instantly skidded to a stop.

"Naughty, Naughty!" Joker's voice chimed in over the intercom. "I gotta say, I'm impressed. But someone has to teach you some manners." Whenever a villain said something like this, I knew things weren't going to go well. "Luckily, one of your old friends is more then happy to help me out. He's been looking forward to it. Have fun!" Joker burst into maniacal laughter. With that, a cage came up from below the ground. Encasing me inside a cube. For a few moments, there was nothing but darkness. But suddenly, a green glow shined down on me. A man in a green suit appeared on the wall in front of me.

"Why, if it isn't the Joker spawn herself." Riddler smirked. He observed the outfit I was wearing. "I can see the family resemblance."

"How long have you known?" I inquired.

"I know everything." He bragged in his own narcissistic way that I hated. I growled. "So, here's your riddle." The Riddler? Giving Riddles? Gasp! I'm so shocked! Ugh, let's get this brain teaser over with. "It's quite simple really for a man of my intelligence. Just solve the Rubix cube." With that, the screen went dark. Rubix Cube? What the hell was he talking about? Just then, the walls light up into all sorts of colors. Oh my god. I was literally...inside a Rubix cube.

"I'm...inside a Rubix cube?" I wondered a loud. Riddler's voice gasped over the speakers.

"You did it! You pieced together the clues and finally discovered you were inside a Rubix Cube." He said. His voice filled with sarcasm. God I hate him. "You have approximately 3 minutes to solve the cube and go on living. If you fail to do so then the cube will compact. Crushing you." I cringed at the thought. "Better hurry up." That's when a holographic clock appeared. Counting down. I better get started. I rushed around the little space. Sliding the squares as best as I could. In two minutes and thirty seconds i had a whole side done. I groaned in frustration. This was impossible! How was I going to finish all sides in thirty seconds. I kept trying. I had managed to get another side done. However, it was far too late. A loud buzzing sound occurred as the Rubix Cube colors disappeared. The cube began to flash red.

"As I expected, you failed miserably. It was nice knowing you. But consider it a favor. The world will continue with one less psychotic clown on the loose." He sneered. I would have replied with a nasty retort if I wasn't about to die. "Farewell Sarina." With that, the cube began to squeeze in. I tried to shrink up as small as possible. No such luck. This was it. I was going to be squeezed to death but a giant Rubix Cube. Goodbye cruel world! I closed my eyes expecting the worst. However, the worst didn't come.

BLAM!A giant fist crashed into the cube. Causing it to shut down. The red lights stopped flashing and the walls stopped closing in. I sighed with relief. That was a close one! The hand grabbed me and pulled me out of the cube. Yes, his fist actually made a hole big enough for me to crawl through. I stood before my savor.

"BATMAN!" I squealed. Hugging him tight. Well who else did you think it was? He didn't return the hug. He was in batman mode. And Batman doesn't hug. But I didn't care. I looked down at his fist. It looked...disgusting. He had sprayed explosive gel on it to get me out. Oh Batman. I pulled away from the man and saw the boy next to him. "Robin?"

"You can't get rid of me that easily." He smirked. I jumped into his arms.

"Robin, I didn't mean it. I swear! I just wanted you to be safe and-" I started. I was interrupted by Robin kissing me. Girls usually find being interrupted mid sentence with a kiss cute and romantic. But I knew Boys only did it to make us shut up. And in all honestly, it worked brilliantly!

"Awww, you're gonna make me sick!" Joker gagged over the intercom.

"The second I find you Joker, you're dead meat!" Robin shouted.

"We'll see about that bird boy." He chuckled. "Me, some cameras, you three trapped in an asylum. Just like the good old days! Ain't it?" Joker laughed as the intercom buzzed off. Batman handed me a metal case. I knew what this bad boy was.

"Suit up Sarina. We've got a long night ahead of us." Batman sneered.


	13. Chapter 13

(Hey Guys! No, I'm not dead. Life and writers block decided to attack me at the same time. It was a long, gruesome battle. But in the end, I pulled through. Anyway, I hope you guess are pumped for this chapter. To apologize, this chapter is longer then usual. HOORAY! So in this chapter, the REAL action begins. Also, I forgot to mention, **amy-fielding**, you get an award for making the connection. Dr Nicholson, Jack Nicholson. Get it? Congrats! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!)

Chapter 13

I smiled at the Batgirl suit I was wearing. God it felt so good to be back in this outfit. I hadn't been in it in so long. And it was a big improvement from the freaking clown suit. However, right now, we had a clown to fight. I walked back out in the hall to see Batman and Robin, beginning to form a game plan.

"So what do you want me to do?" I inquired.

"We're going to split up and go off into three quadrants." Batman began.

"NO!" I snapped. The two looked up at me with quizzical expressions in their eyes. "I mean…..we should stick together." I had been alone all week and I wasn't going to go back to it. Batman nodded. Guess he understood. I sighed with relief. Thank god Bruce understood me. He knew all my little quirks. Sometimes even more then Tim did.

"Okay." He replied. "I want you and Robin to search the intensive treatment building. I'll take care of the cell blocks. We'll cover more ground and hopefully find him." I nodded. Sounded like a good plan.

"Sounds good." Robin commented. "C'mon Sarina." He grabbed my hand and we were off. Walking down to the Intensive Treatment area. You know when you really REALLY want to see someone you haven't seen in ages but the second you meet up with them, you don't know what to say? That's what was happening right now. We stayed close together on our trek to intensive treatment. Robin was the first to speak.

"Are….are you okay?" He inquired.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied, putting on my best fake smile. I wasn't fine. My world was flipped upside down. Again. God, why can't my life be normal for once? Let's face it. The daughter of the Joker will never be normal.

"No you're not." Robin said. "I know you." I sighed. Couldn't hide much from him.

"Well I just discovered my homicidal clown father isn't dead. I'm still trying to let it all sink in." I replied. Robin smirked at me.

"You're such a dork." He laughed.

"Thanks I appreciate that." I mumbled.

"Hey, you know I'm kidding." Robin said as he wrapped his arm around my neck and noogied me.

"Knock it off!" I giggled, pushing him off me. "This is serious." I regained my composure.

"Right, right." He replied. We finally stood before the intensive treatment building. I felt like that's where Joker would be. But I wasn't sure. There was only one way to find out. Me and Robin stepped forward and the motion activated door opened up. The two of us were greeted with a pipe in the face. Seven thugs lunged at us. Me and Robin started taking them down one by one. Countering and punching them with ease. It felt so good to be kicking butt once again. I ate these idiots for breakfast. In practically no time all seven of those thugs were down for the count. I felt a smile forming on my face. This was living.

"C'mon, let's keep going." I said. Me and Robin made our way through the building. It was dark and damp and overall horrifying. It looked a million times worse then last time. It's been, what, two years since anyone's walked into this hell hole. This place was covered in dirt and grime. I held Robin's hand tightly as we continued.

"Pretty spooky." Robin muttered. "Ooooooo!"

"Hey, knock it off." I snapped. "This is serious. Some thug could jump out at us at any minute." I felt Robin take his hand out before grabbing mine once again. He was probably wiping the sweat off of his palm. He's such a dork. "You know? I missed this. Those days in Arkham Hill were awful! I'm just glad your here. If we ever get out of this alive, maybe we can go back to your place for the night." I turned up to give him a flirtatious wink but I froze in my tracks.

Standing in Robin's place was a Joker thug. With a wicked painted grin and rape eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me up against a wall.

"Sounds like a date, sweetheart." He sneered in a gruff voice that sounded like he ate razor blades for breakfast. I saw Robin being held back by other thugs.

"Sarina look out!" He shouted.

"Thanks for the heads up." I groaned. Robin punched one of the thugs in the face. Knocking him to the ground. The other thug pulled out a syringe and stabbed into his arm. "ROBIN!"

"Th-thanks...for the heads up." He muttered. But It was too late. Tim's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he was unconscious. "What have you done?" The thug in front of me wrapped his fingers around my chin and turned my head towards him.

"Don't worry about him." He advised. His words were filled with venom. "All you gotta worry about is being my bitch." With that, he threw his tongue into my mouth. EW! It was like kissing an ashtray. I felt as if his spit was pure alcohol. His rough, meaty hands grabbed my boobs. Someone never taught this bozo any manners. I pushed all of my body weight against the wall as I kicked the pervert right in the balls. He let out a high pitched shriek that caused me to giggle. The thug held his jewels has he groaned in pain. Kick 'em while they're down they always say. With that, I slammed his head onto the hard concrete floor. Knocking him out cold. His other buddies decided to join in. I easily countered their attacks. One down. And another slammed on the ground. My foot on his neck.

"Where's Robin?" I snapped.

"J-Joker wants 'im." The guy gasped out, breathing heavy.

"I'll ask you again. WHERE'S ROBIN?" I shouted. My voice much more demanding.

"They took him to Cell Block transfer." He cried out.

"Thanks." I replied with a sly smirk. With that said, I knocked him out. I turned on my heel and charged towards Cell Block transfer. Someone had to save my Boy Wonder. As I entered the hallway, a TV flickered on before me. Joker's cunning grin smiled back at me.

"Why Sarina! Isn't this just lovely! You, me, an asylum. Oh the good old days." He chuckled. I growled as I tried to ignore him. "I know, I know. You're probably wondering what I have in store for your sweet little Robin. Well, let's just say we're going to have a good man to man chat. I even have an old friend stopping in. You're gonna love it Sarina. He's just dying to see you again! It's been oh so long since the last time." After a good long laugh, the screen went black. Great. This is just great.

Robin POV

My eyes slowly opened. They felt as if the weight of the world was on them. I didn't no where I was or why. All I knew was I had to get back to Batgirl. She's not on her A game tonight. With one wrong move Sarina would be…. in a sticky situation. I was about to leap up into fighting position, however I was restrained by a giant metal bar. Along with my hands and feet. What was going on here? A TV monitor flashed on before me. Joker's face smiled down, evilly.

"Rise and shine Robin." He sneered.

"Where am I?" I snapped.

"Questions. Questions. If anyone has any questions it's me." Joker chuckled. I froze as I rose an eyebrow.

"Q-Questions….?" I inquired.

"Well, I have to make sure you're good enough for my little girl." The clown prince smirked. I didn't like this. I've seen Meet The was trying to do something like the father. Crazy military stuff. I used to be happy that I didn't have to meet Sarina's parents. I mean, whenever I met my girlfriend's parents in the past they always hated me and thought I was no good. Plus, no offense, but Sarina's parents were psychotic! I just hope I could make a good impression with Joker. "So, you've been dating for quite some time now. 6 months? Jeez, I hope it's serious."

"It's serious." I replied blandly.

"Oh?" Joker asked. "Do you love her?"

"Of course." I answered. Joker laughed out loud. Love was one of the funniest things ever to him.

"My little minx is quite a looker ain't she?" Joker questioned. "However, I don't know if you're good enough for a girl like her. I outta just cut her loses for her and get you outta the picture." Robin's eyes widened with fear. This did not sound good. "How about I leave you with an old friend?" Joker burst into maniacal laughter and the TV went blank. My restraints immediately came loose. I guess Joker wanted this to be interesting. I quickly stood up. Looking around. Who was Joker having me fight? All of a sudden I burst into coughs. I felt dizzy and as if I was going to fall over. What was going on? The second I looked up my surroundings had changed. I was standing in the middle of a room. Falling apart. In the center was a spinning vortex. This world was falling apart. And in the center of it all…..

"Scarecrow." I muttered under my breath.

"You're in my world now little Robin." Scarecrow's sinister voice taunted.

Sarina POV

I groaned as I charged through the asylum. Joker took my man. And I was going to get him back. I knew that clown all too well. Jokes were his shtick (an idiot could figure that out.) I mean, a father daughter, boyfriend moment? How could the clown prince of crime pass that one up? I had to stop him. I continued through the rooms. Knocking down guys like they were nothing. I was a girl on a mission. Nothing could stop me. I ripped open the door in the next room only to find five thugs with assault rifles pointed right at my head.

Nothing could stop me…except for guns.

"Lookie what we got here." One commented.

"Batgirl, what a surprise." The other smirked.

"The boss really wants to see ya." A third smiled.

"I bet he has some plans for you." The first snickered.

"Since Harley Quinn ain't here I bet he's settling for you." The third laughed.

"That's probably why he got rid of your lame ass boyfriend." The second chuckled.

Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew Ew. Did NOT want to think about that.

"You know. She kinda does look like Harley." The third one pondered.

"You're right." The first added. The thugs then started to get into a discussion about me and Harley. I decided to take this opportunity to take these guys down. I carefully pulled out a smoke pellet and engulfed us all in smoke. I grappled up to a far off gargoyle as the men fired randomly.

"She's gone. I lost her." A thug stuttered. Panicking at my sudden disappearance

"Find her NOW!" Another one snapped. Time to take these bozos out. One by one. Fun. I grappled over to a gargoyle above the panicked first thug. Inverted takedown time! However….I didn't do it like Batman did it. I've tried and tried and TRIED! It's practically impossibly for me to yank him up like Batman does. So I have developed my own technique. I hung onto my grappling hook as hard as I could. I wrapped my legs around his neck and yanked him up. He gripped his fingers at my legs. Trying to rip them off. His scratching got weaker until he was finally unconscious. I gently dropped him down and leaped back onto the gargoyle. Rinse and repeat. I did the same thing to the next few guys until they were all down for the count. Except of course the last guy. He…..was a biggin'. A giant dude with big meaty hands, a big gun and sweaty palms. I saved him for last…because…well…..he gave me the creeps. Just imagine this guy on Titan! I leaped over to the gargoyle above him. Slowly, I hung down above him.

"I ain't afraid of you!" He sneered. His voice was a tad shaky, but for the most part he tried to stay strong. He was about to walk down into the perfect inverted takedown position when he froze. As if he…..could sense me. My theory was proven when he suddenly looked up at me. He snarled as he yanked me down onto the ground. My head slammed onto the ground. The room began to spin as the scary man grabbed me by the neck and yanked me up. His fist engulfed my petite neck as I frantically kicked my legs. He put the gun right up to my head.

"Thought…..you said…Joker….wanted me." I choked out. I could barely breathe much less speak. The thug growled as he remembered his boss's orders. He started to walk out of the room, still keeping a firm grip on my neck. Okay, think. His gun is no longer aiming at my head, yet his hand is tightly around my throat. What would Batman do? A thought occurred to me as I pulled out my freeze bomb. I threw it at the thug. He froze. Perfect! Now….there was a frozen arm around my throat. Great. After a few moments of struggling I managed to break free of his hold. He wouldn't be frozen for long. I ran down the hall as fast as I could. To put as much distance from me and the cold thug as possible. Just as I turned down the corner, I noticed Robin in the middle of the hallway.

"Robin!" I cheered. The smile melted off of my face when I saw him. Robin's eyes. What was wrong with his eyes?

Robin POV

Scarecrow glared down evilly at me. Sarina and Batman always told me that fighting Scarecrow was like a maze. You had to stay out of his gaze while maneuvering through his world. I

"Robin! Help!" A weak voice called. I snapped towards the voice. Scarecrow was holding a small birdcage in his hands. A tiny Sarina was trapped in the cage. She was bundled up in a ball. Covered in bruises and cuts. She just looked so defenseless.

"I'm coming Sarina!" I shouted. With that, Scarecrow hung the cage at the top of the…..realm or whatever. I noticed there was a path I could use to get up to her. But Scarecrow was looking around for me. I ducked behind the a nearby box to avoid his gaze. Same old same old. I made my way up the pathway around the room. Ducking an dodging whenever Scarecrow looked over.

"Robin…where are you?" Scarecrow called menacingly. "Don't be afraid." He chuckled to himself. I ignored his banter as I continued up. Soon enough I was so close to Sarina. I ripped open the birdcage.

"Tim!" She cried with joy.

"Sarina!" I smirked. I was about to wrap my arms around her when…..there was nothing there. I realized I was back in the room I started out in. No Scarecrow. No Joker. Just pure silence. I had to get out of here. But….I never defeated Scarecrow. Where did he run off to? Was saving Sarina how I stopped him? That wasn't important right now. I had to get out of here. And find the REAL Sarina. Thankfully the door was unlocked and I made my way out into the hall. However, I still felt a bit dizzy. Scarecrow's fear gas must have side effects or something. As I continued down the hall I ran into a very familiar face.

The Joker himself and ran down the hall. He stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

"Robin!" The Joker cheered. I glared at him angrily. I punched him in the face. Knocking him onto the ground. "HEY!" I slammed my foot onto his neck. He grabbed my leg, trying to pry it off.

"Where's Sarina?" I snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Joker inquired. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"You know DAMN well what I'm talking about. Where is Sarina? What have you done to her?" I demanded.

"Robin, this isn't funny!" He snapped. "Knock it off!" I was getting sick of his games as I punched him once again. This time, he punched back. To be honest, it was much stronger then I thought it would be.

"TALK!" I shouted.

"Stop it!" Joker shrieked. I had no idea what was going on. Joker was completely out of character. He wasn't even making any jokes! I kicked him in the gut, slamming him against the wall once again.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time. Where. Is. Sarina." I sneered.

"Please!" He begged. I slapped him across the face. Suddenly, Joker's voice changed. "Tim….." Wait….how did he know my name? And why did he sound just like…..Sarina?

I quickly rubbed my eyes only to see the Joker…..wasn't the Joker at all. Sarina curled up in a ball on the floor. All bruised and beaten. She looked just like she did in Scarecrow's world. Scared and defenseless. That's when it hit me. Joker was never here. I was beating up Sarina. My own girlfriend. Oh god….oh god… I knelt down next to her. Slowly and cautiously as if she were a scared rabbit. I bet she was scared.

"Sa…..Sarina. Let me explain." I started.

"Get away from me!" She shouted. She quickly stood up.

"Just…..just leave me alone." She begged as she ran off.

"SARINA!" I called. It was too late. She was long gone. "Wait…"


	14. Chapter 14

(Hey guys! I know, I haven't been updating fast enough lately. I apologize. So, I hope you guys will accept this chapter as my apology! Thanks guys for all your love and reviews. Enjoy!)

Chapter 14

So…someone tell me what just happened? My boyfriend just beat the crap out of claiming I was the Joker. Seriously, what was going on today? As I ran from him, I couldn't help but feel the tears rolling down my cheek. How the hell could he do this to me? We've been dating for six months. He's that kind of guy who opens doors for me and buys me Arnold Palmers when he comes over to visit. Tim Drake used to be the sweetest boy in the world. What has gotten into him? I just felt so betrayed. Running. That seems to be what I always do when I'm REALLY upset with Tim. First time in Arkham City when I discovered who he really was, I ran away. Now this? God. Why can't one thing in my life be normal? My whole existence seemed like it was written by a psychotic maniac. My life would make a pretty decent book? Maybe even a movie! In a world….

Okay, back to business. I had to pull myself together. This was getting ridiculous! What would your father think of you running around crying like a five year old? I'm sure I was going to here some stupid joke about it in the near future. I tried to quiet my never ending sobs as I rubbed my black eye. It really stings! I froze dead in my tracks when I heard footsteps. I quickly pulled out my grappling gun and shot up into the rafters. Who was coming this way? I didn't have to wait long for my answer, because soon enough, I saw Mad Hatter skipping his way through the hall. Followed by eight men with rabbit masks on. They'd been hypnotized. Of course. Hatter looked so pleased with himself.

"Alice is just this way. Oh I know it!" He giggled to himself. He rubbed his greedy little hands together. He wanted Alice. And I'm pretty sure I was her. I bit my lip. Things were not going to go well. Mad Hatter took off his hat and pulled out a small remote control. "That mean old Jabberwocky told me to turn off my dear Alice. But that Jabberwock won't have the best of me!" He chortled in his joy.

Wait…..this means the mind control thingamajig was still in my head…not good. I saw Hatter press a few buttons when I saw myself loosening my grip. I was preparing to jump. No! I wasn't going to go down there! But I wanted to…..oh I so wanted to! Hold together Sarina! This is not what you want. Is it? No! No! NO! I closed my eyes tightly. Hoping the whole thing would just go away. When I opened my eyes…..it kind of did. Okay, I was tripping out or something. I was standing in a world of clocks. Spinning around on an endless vortex. Mad Hatter stood directly across from me.

"Alice my dear!" He giggled. "Come here!" He held his hands out wide open. As if I was supposed to run into his arms. Like hell! Hatter frowned at my reluctance. He growled. "Boys, help poor Alice over here? She's frozen in shock, poor child." All of a sudden, the eight rabbit men popped up around me. Encircling me in a ring of doom. God. Suddenly the men attacked me. "GENTLE!" Them? Gentle with me? Pssh! They'd be lucky if I was gentle with them! I kicked the first guy. Knocking him into his buddy. The Rabbit Men all lunged at me. At once! I fought and punched and kicked as hard as I could. Hatter looked so nervous. As if I was a fragile porcelain doll. In all actuality, I was nothing of the sort. So, the fight continued. Hatter shouted some demands. I broke some ribs. However, it seemed as if each time I knocked a guy down, another one stood up. That's when it hit me. I needed to take out Hatter in order to get out of here. I felt kinda bad. I mean, he didn't really stand a chance. But a girls gotta do, what a girls gotta do. I did a double takedown on the idiots in front of me and summersaulted towards Hatter. Kicking him across the face. He disappeared in a pile of smoke. Did I get him?

Nope.

In a puff of smoke Hatter appeared out of nowhere on the other side of the clock.

"Alice my sweet. Why would you do such a horrid thing?" He questioned. I lunged at him. Going for a solid punch. My fist connected with one of his henchmen instead. Stupid henchmen. Stepping in front of me. I took a few more of them out and finally delivered a punch to Hatter. He didn't like that. Not one bit. He looked hurt as he appeared in his new location. God why'd he have to look at me like that?

"What did I…..?" He mumbled. I kicked him right across the face. He held his jaw in pain. He gave me on last look. His eyes were watery. As if he were pleading with me. "Alice…please." I closed my eyes as I delivered one final blow. I felt his nose break as everything went silent. I slowly opened my eyes. A pile of unconscious men laid sprawled around me. Mad Hatter was one of them. His fist clenched around the remote. I ripped it out of this hand. Last time he'll control me. I tucked the remote in my utility belt and I continued forward.

"Batgirl…..can you hear me?" Oracle's voice buzzed over my communications. I pressed my finger against my ear.

"Loud and clear, Oracle." I replied.

"Are you okay?" She inquired.

"Kinda." I mumbled.

"Kinda?" Oracle inquired.

"Well, my homicidal clown father is a live and my boyfriend just beat the shit out of me." I explained.

"He what?" She snapped.

"Gave me a black eye….couple bruises." I mumbled. I REFUSED to cry again.

"When I get my hands on that boy-" Oracle murmured to herself.

"It's fine." I sighed. "Could you just tell me where Batman is?"

"Of course." Oracle said, regaining her composure. "He's in the cell blocks. I'll let him know you're coming."

"Thanks Barbara." I sighed.

"Hang in there kiddo." Oracle comforted. "Any sign of your father?" I'm glad she changed the subject. Even if it isn't a better one.

"Besides his voice taunting me over the P.A. system and on the TV? Not a one." I explained.

"You really know how to lighten the mood." Oracle chuckled.

"I'm here all week, Barb. Talk to ya later." I replied.

"Okay, bye." She said through giggles. I rolled my eyes as I made my way towards the cell block. Barbara was a barrel of laughs.

I reminisced about the last time I had been here. I was 15 years old. And I had no idea what I was doing. I was practically waving my arms and screaming as I sprinted across the island. Begging for Batman to save me. Now I was strutting around in a batsuit. Huh. Life's funny that way. I made my way across the island. Sometimes a couple Joker thugs would give me trouble. But I'd take them down easy. No problem. I started to think about the remote. How long had Hatter had it? Why hadn't he used it before? My thoughts were interrupted when I finally arrived at the cell block as I made my way into the building.

"BATGIRL!" Joker proclaimed. Arms spread out wide. He stood in front of the door backed up by dozens of his guards. I rolled my eyes at his evil smirk. "What a surprise."

"I know. I'm shocked." I grumbled.

"Arm yourselves boys." Joker commanded his troops. They all whipped out their guns and aimed them right at me. Yeah, like I was going to survive this. I quickly scanned the ceiling. Yeah, there was nothing to grapple up to. Super.

"What now Joker? Gonna have all your men shoot me until I'm nothing but a pile of little pieces?" I inquired.

"No No, that wouldn't be any fun." He chuckled. He walked towards me. Pushing me up against the wall. "You have something I want." He was trying to intimidate me. I could tell. He gave me that same look I gave people when I wanted things a certain way. The Joker put his hands up against the wall. Trapping me.

"Do I?" I inquired. His yellow teeth grinning like a fool. His green hair hung in front of my face. I couldn't get over his piercing green eyes. They were looking right at me. "What could it possible be?" I could tell the thugs were dumbfounded by my attitude. I wasn't cowering in fear at Joker's mere presence. I've been here before. Yes, I was scared. But Joker can smell fear. So I had to hide it. Joker glanced down at my belt. I saw him eyeing the remote. Shit. He quickly reached down trying to snatch it out. I tried to grab it out of his hand. We both held on to it as tight as we could. The thugs cheered in amusement. They assumed something ENTIRELY different was going on. Joker eventually yanked it out of my grasp.

"I'll take that." He chuckled. His boys hooted and hollered.

"Oh Shut up!" I snapped.

"Should we kill that bat brat boss?" A thug inquired.

"No, not yet." Joker replied. "I've got plans for her."

"So, what should we do with her?" Another one asked. Yeah. What were they going to do with me? With that, Joker pulled out a small gun and aimed it right at me.

He fired.

I quickly dodged whatever he fired at me. I eyed the strange object. A small dart was stuck in the wall. The concrete wall. Joker fired a few more shots. I continued to dodge them.

"Hold still!" Joker groaned. Joker got quicker with his shots. As I avoided another shot, I realized I was stuck. Joker's dart pinned my hair into the wall. Shit! I'm trapped. I eyed Joker nervously. He stepped closer to me. Smiling greedily. Gun in hand. He aimed carefully at my exposed neck. "Goodnight Princess."

BANG!

With that, I felt a sharp pain in my neck as I was knocked out.


	15. Chapter 15

(I'm SO SO SO SO SO sorry! I really meant to update a lot sooner but I had a horrible case of writer's block. It was AWFUL! But tonight I sat my but down and forced some ideas to flow. So tonight you can read the next installment of Arkham Hill. Again, so sorry for the wait and I hope you guys like this chapter! Please review! Love you guys!)

Chapter 15

"C'mon…..C'mon…." Barbara Gordon muttered to herself. The keys clicked and clacked away as her fingers sped across her keyboard. If she was going to help out Batman, Robin and Batgirl she had to see what was going on. All she needed to do was hack in to the security cameras in Arkham. If Joker could access them so could she. She had gotten the entrance codes from her father a while ago. Only problem was that system hadn't been accessed in a LONG time. Sure Joker was using it but that's because he was using the central system. Doing it remotely was a whole different story. Difficult. But not impossible. For now, anyway, she had access to the walkie talkie system. She had just gotten off with Sarina. She was still processing the fact that Robin had beaten her to a pulp. That was nothing like Tim! Why would he do such a thing? She would tear him a new one later. Right now they were dealing with the Joker. This was serious.

"Access granted." The electronic voice stated.

A smile spread across her face. Gordon had done it again.

"Approximate wait time, 175 minutes." The computer added.

Oracle's smile faded. Really? The remote accessor was THAT slow? Dear lord it'd be quicker to drive over there. Okay. She could speed this up. No problem. She just needed to boost the system. Maybe if she installed new processor. Worth a shot. Barbara started up the download. This was much quicker.

"Approximate wait time, 10 minutes." The robotic voice updated.

Now we're talking! In the meantime. Maybe she could talk to Robin while she waited. She whipped out the Walkie Talkie and contacted Robin.

"Tim. Do you read me?" Oracle inquired. Her tone completely serious.

"Loud and clear Barb." Robin replied. He didn't sound anything like his chipper self.

"I heard what happened." Oracle snapped. The line went dead for a few moments. Tim sighed over the walkie talkie.

"Barb, you gotta believe me. I didn't know what I was doing. I had just gotten in a fight with Scarecrow and his gas was still affecting me…I thought she was the Joker…" Tim explained.

Barbara had spent years working for Batman. He taught her how to tell when a person was lying. Even if she wasn't looking at him face to face. She could hear the remorse in his voice. The sadness. It hurt him to admit this. If he was lying he would've over explained and rushed there story. They leaned on it like a crutch. Not Tim.

"I believe you." Barbara replied.

"Will Sarina ever forgive me?" Tim asked. His voice was quiet and fragile. As if he were afraid of the answer.

"Of course she will." Barbara said with a smile. "But give her some time, Tim. One of Sarina's weaknesses is jumping to conclusions. But once she thinks it through and reanalyzes the situation, she'll understand." Tim sighed with relief on the other end. "Besides, some of the scarecrow gas on you could've affected her. Impacting her judgement."

"Yeah….that makes sense." Tim said. Even though Barbara didn't have access to the surveillance cameras, she could tell he was smiling.

"Good luck, Tim." Barbara said as she got offline. "You're gonna need it." She muttered that last part to herself.

"Surveillance Access Granted." The computer stated. Barbara grinned. Perfect! Now back to her original plan. She was going to look back to see if she could figure out what Joker was planning. She managed to go back a few hours. Joker was sitting in the Warden's office with a big grin on his face. She continued rewinding until she saw him on the phone. He looked angry. This outta be good. She enhanced the footage and turned up the volume.

"What don't you understand Hatter?" Joker snapped. "Turn off the mind control chips and bring me the remote!"

"Alice is mine Jabberwocky! You can't take her away from me! She's mine Mine MINE!" Hatter snapped. Joker paced around the office.

"Dammit Jervis! You are just a small cog in my grand design. If you ruin this for me, I swear to god I'll kill your little Alice!" Joker shouted.

"No! No! Please!" Hatter begged. "Please no!"

"Then do what I say and turn her off. Me and Alice need to have a little tea party. Batman's invited." Joker chuckled. "We're gonna have quite some fun. All I need is that remote."

"Alice….I…." Jervis muttered to himself.

"Don't play dumb! Bring me that remote before my little tea party…..or else." Joker groaned. With that, he slammed the phone. Hanging it up.

Barbara soaked in the phone call. Hatter was involved in this. That's for sure. He obviously has control of Sarina. Joker wants that. He wants it bad. That clown is used to getting what he wants. She had to call Bruce. Now.

* * *

><p>20 Minutes Prior<p>

Batman stood before the Cell Block. Oh he knew Joker was in there. He could just feel it. That's why he sent Sarina and Tim to Intensive Treatment. He didn't want them up against Joker alone. Not like this. Neither of them truly knew what he was capable of. Especially know. Batman had to stop Joker's madness. He carefully opened the Cell Block door. Preparing for whatever was coming his way.

He wasn't prepared for this.

Before him stood ten TITAN creatures. Each one more gruesome then the last. They glared daggers at him. These were carnivorous animals. And they were ready for a fight. One charged at him. Batman easily leaped out of his way. The TITAN monster growled in frustration. He didn't have time to deal with this. He looked up and noticed a scaffolding above him. He quickly zipped up. The TITAN monsters were persistent. He quickly scanned his surroundings. He needed to get out of this. Now. He noticed a small duct above him. Without a moments' hesitation he zoomed up. The second his feet left that scaffolding, the TITAN creatures knocked it down. There was no way he would get back up if he went back down. So he continued forward.

"Oh Batsy! I know you can hear me! Now that the kids are gone we can have some real fun. Ha HA!" Joker chuckled. Batman said nothing. He was not going to encourage this monster. "Listen. I need you to meet me in the Main Cell Block. That is, after you deal with your little surprise. Or surprises?" Joker laughed as he went off the intercom system. This wasn't going to be good.

Batman jumped down from the vent into the next hallway. Only to find a very familiar face. Or should I say, two faces.

"This isn't your lucky night, Batman." Harvey Dent growled. He was backed up by dozens of Joker thugs. Two Face aimed his revolver at Batman's head.

"What are you doing here, Dent?" Batman growled. "I don't have time for you?"

"Thats a shame Batman. Me and Joker have a one night alliance. Just long enough to finally take you down." Twoface explained.

"You think you can slow me down?" Batman inquired.

"Oh I know I can." Two Face smirked. He grinned as he fired his revolver. Batman braced for impact. But...there was no need. The gun didn't fire any bullets. Instead, it transmitted a radio signal that activated a mine field. Separating him and Batman.

"Good luck getting out of this one." A thug shouted. All of his buddies agreed and jeered at the vigilante. These mines were highly sensitive. The only way around them was by activating them. And he knew exactly what to do. He whipped out his line launcher.

"What's he doing?" A thug wondered.

"What is that thing?" Another chimed in.

"SILENT!" Twoface commanded. You could hear a pin drop in that hallway. That is, until Batman zoomed along.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The mines activated just after Batman passed over them. Harvey and the thugs fell back quickly.

BANG! BANG!

Finally, the last mine was activated and Batman landed safely on the other side. Just as he planned.

"Just as I planned." Joker's cunning voice boomed over the intercom.

Bruce knew they're was something off about those mines. All of a sudden a green mist slowly hissed out of the mines. Knock out gas.

"WE HAD A DEAL CLOWN!" Harvey shouted angrily.

"Deals off Harv. I don't need you anymore." Joker replied. Everyone in the hallway exploded into coughs. The thugs were the first to go down. Harvey stayed strong but soon gave in to the gas. Batman fought the hardest of them all. Trying so hard just to keep his balance.

"C'mon Batsy. Give in! You know you want to." Joker chuckled. Batman lost consciousness to the sound of his laughter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

Where am I? The last thing I remember was Joker shooting me with a dart gun. Now I was strapped down to one of those metal carts that they hook patients up to. Just like the one Joker was led in on the first time I met him. I could hear voices off in the distance. Where was I? I don't know. I just needed to get out of here! God DAMN IT these restraints are tight. Wait, what were they saying?

"Oh Puddin! I knew you wasn't dead!" Harley cheered. "I just knew it. I love you too much for you to die!" The voice of Harley Quinn said. Her voice was shaky as if she was about to cry with tears of joy. I managed to pry my heavy eyes open. There was an open door in front of me. Joker was sitting at his desk. Working away. Harley was all over him, like usual.

"Not now Harley! I'm busy." Joker snapped. "Things are going to change after tonight Harley girl."

"Will our baby girl be with us forever and ever?" Harley inquired.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Joker replied with a slight chuckle. Joker stood up and strode in the room I was in. I quickly closed my eyes and tried to slow my breathing down. I heard him waltz over to a nearby table. I could hear him pulling out some chemicals. I forgot he was a skilled chemist. Didn't seem like the science type.

"I missed you Mista J." Harley swooned. She was probably hovering over his shoulder.

"I know." Joker replied plainly. I could tell he instantly went back to his work. "Let's see...little bit of this...add some blue...little pink...mix in some of this." He muttered things like this for a while. Harley adding a bit of a giggle every now and then. I had to get out of this. NOW! I had no idea what they were going to do to me. But it wasn't good. I can guarantee that. Now, if I could just- That's when a giant needle stabbed into my right forearm.

"Huh!" I gasped. I was not expecting that. Plus it was really cold.

"Looks like she's awake." Joker chuckled. I opened my eyes to see both of my parents standing before me.

"Shhh, it's okay honey. Just go back to sleep." Harley grabbed a different needle off of the table and pulled back my hair.

"N...No." I tried. My voice wasn't working at the moment. I was just so shaky from whatever Joker shoved in my arm.

"Shhhhhhh." She soothed as she pushed the needle into my neck. I could feel the fluid began to rush through my veins. My eyes wanted to close and I just wanted to sleep. No. I can't sleep.

"Please...no, I can't..." I choked out. Joker knelt down eye level to me. He could see the sedative taking hold.

"Don't worry sweatpea. When you wake up, you're going to be Little Miss Gotham again. Hell, You'll be Little Miss Universe." Joker said with an evil grin. For the hundredth time that day, I slipped into unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

(Hey guys! I'm sorry these chapters have been coming in slow lately. This has been the craziest summer ever! Anyway. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review!)

Chapter 16

Tim Drake stared in horror at the scene before him. His girlfriend was tied up in Joker's little office. He could only imagine the sick and twisted things Joker was doing to her. He observed this from the ventilation shaft just above Sarina. She had jut woken up only to be sedated once again. It killed him to see her like that. He had to get her out of there. But….how? Batman! He would know! But where was he anyway? He hadn't heard anything from him in a while. And whenever he tried to contact him there was no answer. He'd have to find him another way. Batman had to be here somewhere! Tim was going to find him. Might as well stay in the vents. "If it ain't broke don't fix it." Tim chuckled to himself. That's what Sarina tells him. Sarina's TV used to randomly shut on and off. She kept neglecting to call the Cable Guy. Tim decided to try and fix it. But when he was through, her TV screen went purple. They had to call three different cable guys to try and fix it.

Anyway, back on task. He had to save Sarina. He turned to look at his girlfriend. Still tied up. Joker was concocting all sorts of chemicals at his lab table. Harley giggling away. Made him sick. He continued forward. God, he didn't know how she did this. Sarina practically crawled through vents for a living! She could get anywhere she wanted in Wayne Manor through the vent system. The vents moaned and groaned under his weight. Must be all that muscle he was putting on. Yeah, that's it. Okay, so where was he going to find "B-man"? Maybe…..Joker had him? Nah! Joker capture Bruce? Please! He continued forward. Crawling through. He thought he was doing great, until the vent came to a dead end. Guess he had to get out. It was going to happen eventually. He crept out of the vent and back into the building. It was quiet…..too quiet. Where was he?

"Alice….Alice my darling where are you?" Tim heard a voice mutter. He walked towards it. He knew that voice. Mad Hatter sat in a cell. Muttering. "Alice, why can't you be here with me…we'll invite the dormouse and the rabbit." Time walked closer to him. What was that guy muttering about….? All of a sudden the Mad Hatter froze. He snapped towards Tim. "You! Where's Alice? Have you seen her?" Tim was about to say something but he stopped himself. He was going to yell at him for being a psycho but maybe he should play on his level. Maybe then he'd help him save Sarina. Or "Alice" as Hatter preferred.

"The Jabberwock got her." Tim explained. Mad Hatter gasped. "I'm off to save her."

"You're going to save my precious Alice?" Hatter questioned.

"Yeah." Tim replied bluntly.

"Oh…be careful….. The jabberwocky has her mind." Hatter explained.

"Her mind?" Tim inquired.

"The remote controls Alice." Hatter sighed. "The Jabberwocky has the remote. Therefore the Jabberwocky controls Alice." Tim began to piece the puzzle together. "Oh dear. This is not good. Not good at all. What would Alice do?" Tim sighed. That was all he was going to get out of Hatter. So….he moved on. He continued down the hall as the Hatter continued to mutter.

Okay…let's think. The Jaber- I mean Joker has the remote. What the hell is this remote? And apparently it controlled Sarina. God he was so confused! He continued walking down the hall. Once he turned the corner he was shocked to see what he found.

Plants covered the hallway. Clinging to the walls and just hanging freely. Robin instantly knew who it was. Ivy was up to her old tricks again. And he was going to stop her. He continued down the hall. The plants seemed apprehensive as he walked by. Like they were afraid of him. They wiggled and shook.

"Shhh my babies. I won't let that mean man hurt you." A voice soothed. Pamela Isley was in love with those plants of hers. He continued towards the end of the hallway. A red mist inhabited the area. Along with Poison Ivy. Her red hair looked so light and airy. Her fingers slowly caressed a small flower. Her small shirt barely covered her. Pamela's skin, if you could call it that, was pure green and covered in vines. Tim couldn't help but stare at her long, shapely legs. And her big- Focus Tim! You're on a mission!

"Pamela." Robin spat. Poison Ivy's green eyes darted towards him. A small smirk crossed her face.

"Robin darling. Have you come all this way to see little old me?" She inquired. Her voice was as smooth as honey. It was music to any man's ears.

"I've come all this way to stop you Ivy." Tim snarled.

"Such a shame. I was hoping we'd get some time to play together." Ivy said with a slight pout.

"P-Play?" Tim stuttered. Ivy's smile grew wider. A vine came out from the wall and rubbed Robin's chin.

"Come here big boy. A small defenseless girl needs a big strong man like you to protect her. It's dangerous." She whimpered playfully. Robin couldn't help it. He had to be near her. His feet dragged across the floor. Slowly moving towards the woman. Before he knew it he was kneeling before her.

"Pamela-I came to sto-" Robin started. Pamela put her finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. Call me Ivy." She whispered in his ear. Her breath smelt like tulips. She leaned in closer. Her lips brushed against his cheek and down to his lips. Robin could honestly say that that was one of the greeters kisses he had ever had. It pulled him into a trance. Sweat poured off of his brow. His heart pounded. His blood boiled and rushed through his veins. It's as if her kiss were…toxic. That's when it hit him. Her lips were filled with poison. He instantly pulled away. His eyes widened. He felt his throat closing shut. Ivy only smiled. A small chuckle escaped her lips.

"Poison…..you….." Tim gasped.

"They don't call me Poison Ivy for nothing love." She smirked. "You'll make great fertilizer for my babies." Robin collapsed to the floor. Gasping and withering in pain. Ivy just laughed. Vines began to encircle him. They slowly started to pull him into the bushes. His lips were on fire. So this was how it was going to end huh? Turning into plant mulch. Tim wasn't exactly expecting that one. But there was a way out of this. There's always a way out. Okay let's think. What did Batman tell him? He told him something about Ivy's poison kisses. What was it?! What was it?! One kiss makes you mulch….the second…..the second brings back your pulse! The second kiss was an antidote! That's it! But there was no way he was going to get a second kiss. Not now. What else could he do? Let's see. The plants gave her her power. Right? So the antidote must be in her plants. There was only one way to find out. In one swift motion, Tim Drake sunk his teeth into the vine.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The plants…..Shreiked? did he hear that right?

"My babies!" Ivy cried in agony. A purple liquid leaked from from the vines. Tim drank it. The second it touched his lips the burning sensation subsided. The vines withered away in defeat. Tim's heart crept back to normal and he began to breathe once again. "How DARE you hurt my babies!" Robin scrambled to his feet. This was not going to end well. She stretched her arms out. A see of vines emerged from the walls all headed towards him. This would be a good time to run. Tim Drake ran from the plant life racing towards him. How in the hell was he getting out of this one? He noticed a metal gate above him. If he could close it at just the right time he'd be home free. Now how could he do that? That's when he noticed a small red button on the wall. A well aimed batarang would be perfect. He whipped it out of his utility belt. Here goes nothing. He gave it a quick kiss and flung it at the wall. Maybe he put to much spin on it…..just maybe.

Ding!

A smile spread across his face as the gate began to close. He sped up to top speed. As soon as he was close enough he slid under the gate. With perfect timing, it slammed right before the vines. Robin smiled. That was incredible. One of his best stunts yet. He stood up and dusted off his hands.

Now….what was he doing again?

"Tim? Can you hear me? Tim?!" Barbara's panicked voice sounded over her walkie talkie.

"I'm here Barb. What's up?" He inquired.

"Oh thank god!" She sighed with relief. "Bruce hasn't been answering. I'm just glad someone's responding."

"Yeah. He's not answering me either." Robin sighed. "Can you tell me what's going on."

"I'm as lost as you are. All I know that Joker has Sarina locked up in the cell blocks." Barbara said.

"I know that much." Tim muttered.

"Bruce isn't showing up anywhere on the security cameras." Barbara added.

"Figures." Tim commented.

"And Joker has the remote." Barbara sighed.

"Hatter said the same thing? What is this remote?" Tim questioned.

"Before this whole thing started Joker implanted Sarina with one of Mad Hatter's mind control chips. She had been having weird dreams for practically months. It also gave her hallucinations. Hatter's been toying with her mind on Joker's orders. Not only can the remote control it thoughts. It can control her completely. Now that Joker has it, He's in full control of Sarina." Barbara explained.

"Shit." Tim muttered.

"You're telling me." Barbara replied. "You need to find Bruce, Stop Joker and save Sarina. Think you can handle it?"

"No sweat." Robin sighed with little confidence.

"Tim, I know you can do this. I have faith in you." Barbara consoled.

"Thanks Barb." Robin smirked. "If I don't talk to you again-"

"You will." Barbara interrupted. "If things get too messy I'll call my dad. Hopefully it won't have to resort today. People find out Joker's alive, it'll be chaos. Good luck." With that, the line went dead. Robin sighed.

"I'm gonna need it." He groaned to himself as he continued down the dark hallway.


	17. Chapter 17

(Hey Guys! Crazy summer but now I'm starting to get back into the swing of things and these updates won't take as long. However, the story is almost over. Quick little question before the chapter starts. Do you guys think I should do something else with Sarina after this? Could be another story or maybe just a few one shots. Or do you think this should be Sarina's last adventure? I mean, I absolutely love writing about Sarina but I don't want this whole series to over stay it's welcome. So send me a PM or tell me in the reviews what you want to happen. Also Shadowknight1121, this chapter was partly inspired by your character, Jayden. It'll make sense when you get there. Love you guys! Please review and enjoy! Happy Reading!)

Chapter 17

Harley Quinn smiled merrily at her Mista J. She hadn't seen him in so long. His lushious green hair and those gorgeous eyes! Gosh. She just couldn't stay away from her Puddin'. He had a big plan this time. Something was making him all excited. With this plan, he'll finally kill B-man! Then they can get married! Yay! Sarina could be the maid of honor! The three of them would live happily ever after. Harley sighed dreamily at the thought.

"What are you sighing at?" Her Puddin' growled. Joker was sitting at his desk. Playing around with Mad Hatter's funny remote. Maybe he was gonna fix it so that it could work the TV. Harley had no idea what he was planning. She just sat beside him and watched him work. He was just so CUTE when he was plotting Batman's demise. Harley instantly snapped out of it.

"Nothing Puddin'." She mumbled. "Just thinking about life after you kill B-man."

"Mmm." He replied. Not paying any attention to her. He stuck his tongue out as he dug in with his screwdriver.

"You're so smart Puddin'." Harley swooned.

"Yeah I know." He groaned. Harley glanced over at Sarina in the next room. She had been asleep for about an hour now. She looked just like Mista J! Especially now with her green hair. Yay! Puddin' removed all the chemicals from her hair a while ago. Turning it back to it's beautiful green! Her new outfit was even better! Mista J had picked it out all by himself! He had such a keen fashion sent. Sarina was now wearin' one of his old suits. Harley had to fix it a bit. Trimmin' it just a touch. But with a touch of makeup she looked JUST like her Puddin'. Harley skipped off into the next room. They had turned this whole cell block into their happy home. Oh Harley remembered having her goons fight B-man here. And then he locked her up in a nearby cell. No matter. This room in the control area had been converted into their little bedroom. They had shoved two cots together. The sheets were a complete mess from their previous reunion. Harley smiled at the thought. Now, back to business. She was gonna grab some more makeup. Give Sarina a bit of a touchup. Where the hell did she put her makeup bag? She dug through her and Puddin's bedroom. That's when she saw something black fall out of a drawer. It was….no…it couldn't be. Batgirl's suit? Yeah there is was! Torn to shreds and tossed aside. Did her Puddin' kill Batgirl?! She grabbed the suit and skipped out towards her Puddin'.

"Puddin' I'm so proud of you!" Harley giggled. Joker raised an eyebrow and looked up at her.

"For what?" Joker inquired.

"For getting rid of the Bat Brat!" Harley cheered.

"Oh, right that." Joker sighed. "Now leave me alone! I'm almost done!"

"Right away, Mista J!" She replied. Serves her right! That Batgirl was always getting in their way! Who needs her? She walked back into the bedroom and put the suit away.

"Done!" Joker proclaimed. Harley hurried into the main room. Joker was standing up. Holding his brand new remote. A big grin beaming on his face. "Harley, be a dear and bring in the guest of honor."

"Sure thing Puddin'!" She giggled. Skipping away.

* * *

><p>Joker rolled his eyes at Harley. Sweet kid. But annoying as hell. Her peppy personality always got on his nerves. But hey, she was one of his favorite toys. Another one of his favorite toys was Sarina. He grinned at his remote with pride. THIS was probably his most ingenious plan yet! He couldn't wait to see the look on Batsy's face when he saw his new surprise. Joker couldn't wait to test his baby out!<p>

* * *

><p>"WAKE UP B-MAN!" Harley's voice screeched. Batman instantly woke up. What happened? He noticed he was in a cell from one of the main cell blocks. The same one he put Harley in a few years ago.<p>

"Quinn. What's going on?" Batman snapped.

"Oh nothing much. Just Mista J's plan ta kill ya." Harley explained. Batman groaned in annoyance.

"Where's Sarina?" He inquired.

"Safe and sound with her daddy!" Harley snapped. With the flick of her wrist she opened the cell door. She quickly flip back to the safety of the control room before Batman could do any real damage. He exited the cell. Standing on the electric floors.

"QUINN!" Batman shouted, irritated.

"Oh don't worry about her Batsy!" Joker's voice sounded. All of a sudden, his face appeared on the screen. Batman could see him standing in the control room. This was going to be easy. Too easy. "It's Sarina you should be worried about."

"What have you done?" Batman growled.

"Oh I've made some improvements." Joker giggled. "Sarina! Time to play."

* * *

><p>Sarina's eyes snapped open instantly. What was going on? Last thing she remembered was being knocked unconscious by her mother. Now she was leaning against the contraption she was strapped too. She had to get out of this. Sarina gathered all her strength and ripped her hands out of the locks. Next she yanked out her legs. Jezz. She didn't know she was that strong. Why didn't she do that sooner? Before she could even think she was walking out of the room. She had no idea where she was going but apparently her instincts did. She went down a set of stairs. Before she knew it she saw a door open before her.<p>

And there was Batman. Standing in front of her.

"BATMAN!" Sarina called. She tried to run towards him but she couldn't. Her feet wouldn't move. She stood still before him.

"Doesn't she just look spectacular Batman?" Joker's voice inquired. "I always said purple was her color." Purple? I glanced down and noticed my outfit. Dear god no! I was wearing a full on suit just like Joker's!

"Gah!" She shrieked. Joker just chuckled.

"I thought you'd like it Sarina." He giggled.

"What's going on?" Sarina questioned.

"The fight of the century!" Joker proclaimed. "And this time Sarina, you're in my corner."

* * *

><p>Oracle had been looking for Batman for over an hour. Where was he? Why wasn't he in the Asylum? Just as that thought crossed her head, a blip appeared on the screen. Huh? Oracle analyzed the blip closer. It was a camera signal. That wasn't there before. It was in a some sort of cell block. And there…..was Batman. Of course that's where he was. But why was she seeing this now? Joker must be in control of the cameras. He wanted her to see this room now. But why? That's when Sarina stepped into the screen. Dressed just like Joker.<p>

Dear god….What has he done to her?

* * *

><p>Sarina POV<p>

My worst nightmare has come to life. I'm the Joker. Wardrobe and all. I don't know whats going to happen to me. But I know it's not going to be good. I tried to move but something wasn't letting me. I was basically frozen. Until someone moved for me. Wait...did it have something to do with that remote control he took from me? Oh of course it does Sarina! For once in your life think things through! Her life at the moment was a complete mess! Even more so then usual.

"Alright boys girls. Here's how this is gonna work. You two are going to fight to the death for my amusement!" Joker explained with a chuckle. "If my Little Miss Gotham wins, she'll have the honor of defeating the one and only Batman. However if old Batsy wins, he'll finally get to kill something for once in his life! Oh it's perfect!" Joker exploded into a maniacal cackle.

"You can't force me to kill, Joker." Batman scowled.

"Watch me." Joker replied. I notice him pull out a remote. The same remote Mad Hatter had. Only this time, it looked much more like a video game controller. As he moved the analog stick I began to run at Batman.

Oh no. Not good.

I couldn't control my flying fists as I threw punch after punch. Batman swerved and dodged. With a roundhouse kick I delivered the first hit. Batman fell on his back. Okay. I knew I wasn't that strong. How did I do that?

"Watch out B-man!" I cried as my right fist slammed into his jaw. I could hear a cracking sound as Joker chuckled up in his little booth.

"Try and control it Sarina. He doesn't own you." Batman said, rubbing his jaw. He could've made a good football coach.

"I beg to differ." Joker retorted as I kicked B-man in the groin. Batman groaned. Yipes that's gotta hurt!

"Sorry!" I cried. All of a sudden Batman deflected my oncoming punch. My fist whipped back and slammed me in the face. "Gah!" I groaned in annoyance. Joker popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth as he continued playing.

"My money's on the girl in the hot purple suit!" Joker giggled.

"You know I'm not going to win!" I yelled to Joker as ducked under one of B-man's fists. "Batman's bigger then me and he's stronger then me. I can't beat him."

"Aww, don't be so negative, Sarina! After all, you have the upper hand here." Joker replied.

"How so?" I inquired.

"Well first off, I've increased you're strength by 50%. You're as strong as Batsy now. Hell, maybe even stronger! Faster too. Plus, I'm pretty sure Batman doesn't have this trick up his sleeve." All of a sudden the electric floor began to turn on. It started glowing and humming. Batman rushed over to the next one before he could be electrocuted. However, I was frozen still.

"Joker what are you doing?" Batman growled. Joker didn't answer. He just smirked. Grinning from ear to ear. Batman was about to run out and save me. But the floor powered up before he could. I closed my eyes tightly. Expecting the worst shock of my life. However...I didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes to notice my whole body was cackling with electricity. Joker pressed a few buttons as my hand rose, pointing at B-man. A bolt of electricity shot through my arm. Batman dodged it just in the nick of time.

Shit just got real.

"You're sick!" I screamed at him as the electric floor turned off. Batman stepped back into the ring.

"I know." He giggled slightly. This was not going to end well. I didn't want to kill B-man! He was the best dad a girl could ask for. Even if he wasn't really my dad. I just told myself that he was. But I couldn't control it! I'd never forgive myself if I killed him. Batman could get out of this, right? I mean...he's Batman! What if he killed me? That wouldn't be good. For me anyway. But if it was what had to happen. I was willing to die in B-man's place.

"B-man." I said as my fist flung at him. He ducked under it.

"This isn't a good time for a conversation Sarina." He grumbled. My foot came flying at his head. He grabbed it and threw me backwards. I went into a handstand and flipped backwards. I started running into a front handspring.

"I just wanted to say-" I started as my feet came flying towards him. My feet slammed into his chest. Knocking him down. He grabbed my feet and flung me off. I landed right on m stomach as the wind was knocked out of me. I pulled myself up. "Batman. If ya gotta kill me. I won't blame you."

"That's not going to happen." He caught my fist. My spare one knocked him in the chin.

"Just saying. If it comes to that...I won't mind." I sighed.

"It won't." B-man said firmly. He was determined to get us both out of this alive. He was a good man.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH!" Joker shouted. "Less talking, more fighting!" With that, another bolt of electricity pulsed through me and slammed into B-man's chest.

"URRRRG!" Batman shouted as the electricity surged through him.

"Batman!" I shouted. The electricity stopped and Batman collapsed on the floor. I did as well. That electric bold took a lot out of me. I caught myself with my hands. My green hair hung in front of my face. God I hated seeing myself like this. I pulled myself up and stood over Batman. My feet standing on both of his hands. He didn't look good. Batman could barely move. My hand slowly rose for the final strike.

"Sa-Sarina..." Batman stuttered.

"Batman..." I said through tears. "I can't...I can't control it. I'm so sorry. I-I don't know how to help you! Tell me what to do B-man!"

"Only y-you can stop this...Sarina. I know you can." He replied.

"I can't B-man!" I cried.

"FINISH HIM!" Joker cried in annoyance. He was getting impatient.

God please...not like this! I closed my eyes.

This is it.


	18. Chapter 18

(Hey guys. I again apologize for the wait. This chapter took me a while because this is THE MOST INTENSE CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! Plus I've been procrastinating. I just don't want this to end because this is...*sniffle* the last chapter! Besides the epilogue, this is the end of Sarina's adventures in the arkham universe. Good news though, I am going to start up a reboot in Batman. So, that'll be fun. I feel like I'm copying Shadowknight1121 though, so I feel bad. I hope you're okay with that, buddy. Also to answer your question, Sarina's abilities are much more like a human lightening rod. But still inspired by your story! Anyway guys, please review and I hope you enjoy the last real chapter of Arkham Hill!)

Chapter 18

Robin POV

Robin was ready to fight. He was going to stop Joker No matter what it took. He made his way back towards the main cell block. Maybe he could sneak Sarina out from there. Simple enough. God what was he saying. Nothing's ever simple with the Joker. Hell, nothing's ever simple with Sarina! Tim sighed as he stood before the doors. Screw sneaking in. He wanted to go up against whatever Joker had for him. Face to face. Tim had to let the psychotic clown know he meant business. He walked up to the door as the blue light scanned him.

"Oh no, not the boy blunder." Joker's voice sighed. "If you're hearing this Robin then that means you're trying to crash my party. I don't know how to say this….uh this is so awkward but you weren't invited. So get LOST!" The recording stopped as his frustration grew. He had to get in that damn room! Might as well just go through the vents. All of a sudden he felt a boot slam into the back of his head. He stumbled as he turned to find the one and only Harley Quinn.

"What's your problem dumb ass? Can't ya take a hint? Mistah J doesn't want cha here! And neither do I!" Harley snapped at him. Tim rolled his eyes. He never really cared for Harley that much. Like, not at all. Her voice just rubbed him the wrong way. Tim sighed.

"Not now Harley." Tim grumbled. He tried to shove her aside but she gripped his arm and slammed him into the wall. She pulled a knife out of her back pocket and pressed it against his throat.

"Gimme on good reason why I shouldn't waste ya now bird brain?" She growled.

"Sarina would be awfully upset if you killed her boyfriend." Robin smirked. Harley's eyes widened. She growled and kneed him where it hurt.

"Gah!" Robin groaned in pain.

"You're lying! Sarina would never date YOU!" Harley shrieked. "She couldn't! She has taste!"

"Oh but she could. We've been dating for six months." Robin smirked.

"STOP IT!" Harley yelled. Kicking him. Robin deflected her boot, knocking her on the ground. He walked up to her. Harley ripped out her gun but Robin kicked it away. With one final punch, Harley was down for the count. She wouldn't be bothering him anymore. Maybe Harley's scan would let him in. She picked her up and stood her in front of the scanner. The light scanned her up and down.

"Harley did you get locked out again?" Joker's voice groaned. "Well poo, guess you're gonna have to wait outside." Robin sighed. Well that didn't work. He put Harley back down. Well that didn't work. Guess he was going to have to go around.

Or…..

Robin noticed Harley's gun on the ground. Maybe he could shoot the door opened. That always worked in movies. Eh. It was worth a shot. He picked the gun up and aimed at the scanner. Now, he didn't exactly have killer aim. But he could hit a target. Sarina always kicked his ass at those bebe gun carnival games where you had to knock the cans over. He took carful aim and fired. Tim was knocked back a bit as the bullet slammed into the sensor. Shattering it. The practically burst open. Good he was in. But…..what the hell was going on?

Sarina stood over Batman. Dressed just like the Joker and about to fire a bolt of electricity at him. Was she trying to kill Bruce? He had to stop this! He sprinted out towards the two, knocking Sarina on her ass. Electricity shot up at the ceiling. She turned and looked into his eyes.

Sarina POV

"Robin?" I asked.

"That's me." He said with a cocky grin on his face. I was about to say something when I was RUDELY interrupted.

"Well, if it isn't bird brain come to ruin my little party." Joker groaned.

"It's over Joker." Robin growled. Joker burst out laughing.

"It's not over until the green haired girl sings." Joker giggled. With the flick of a joy stick, my leg slammed into Robin's crotch.

"Not again!" Robin grumbled. I flipped up and around until I was back on my feet. Now I was up against Batman and Robin. As if this day couldn't get any worse. I was ready to go once again. Robin turned towards Bruce. "Wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing too exciting. Joker's using Hatter's mind control chip to control me like I'm a video game character. No biggie." I explained.

"So….we have to fight her?" Robin inquired.

"Until she kills you." Joker explained. "Or you kill her. Either way. Someone's gonna die tonight."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Bruce grumbled.

"Oh Batsy, there's no way out of this one." The clown giggled. Before I could utter a sentence, I kicked B-man in the face. He grabbed my foot and spun me off of him. I swear, I did like, five complete rotations before I plopped on my face. I spit out chunks of my hair as I pulled myself up. landing a punch to his chest, B-man was knocked back. Robin rushed up to join the fight, but I brought an uppercut to his face. I swore, I felt his chin crack a bit. I winced a touch at that part. Both of my boys started running, hoping to gang up on me. I leaped into the air, kicking them with both my legs. The flung back as I landed gracefully on the ground. I looked up as the boys stood back on their feet. Robin rushed up first. I swung my leg around, causing him to trip. I did a backflip, my hands landed on his back as I flipped back over. Batman punched me from behind. With a twirl I kicked him away. Man, I was really going at it. Joker could really work that controller. That's when Robin rushed me. He tried to punch me but I grabbed his fist and twisted his arm. I kicked his legs out from under him and slammed my foot into his face. I think I broke his nose! One thing's for sure, he was down for the count. That's when my foot raised up. Going in for the kill. I was gonna stomp on this kid like a bug. This time, I was actually hoping B-man would punch me in the face. He didn't necessarily punch me. But he grabbed my throat and slammed me up against the wall.

"Do…. whatcha…gotta do….B-man." I chocked out. Quite literally actually. That man had one tight grip on my neck.

"What are you waiting for? You can end it right here Batsy! Snap her pretty little neck and you win! I go to jail. And we play this game all over again." Joker explained.

"I'm not gonna let him win Sarina." Bruce said to me.

"How are you gonna manage that?" I whispered. A felt a small vibration under my feet. Joker was powering up the electric field.

"Make up your mind Batman!" Joker growled angrily. This guy really wanted some blood shed. Whether it was B-man or me.

"Like I said, how ya gonna manage that." I grumbled sarcastically. My arms started filling up with electricity. Here we go again.

"Like this." Batman grinned. All of a sudden, the electricity started flowing. Batman grabbed my arm and slammed it on the back of my neck. I screeched. Batman gritted his teeth. I didn't know exactly how this was going to help. All I knew was it hurt like a bitch and it was totally going to fry my hair. The pain surged through me and I'm pretty sure I sounded like a dying walrus. Batman's grip grew stronger and his grimace grew bigger. It felt like an eternity but it probably was only a few seconds.

Suddenly, it came to a halt. I felt dizzy and light headed. Batman too. But just a little. Me, well I was all over the place! I stumbled but caught myself leaning my weight on the railing. I got myself steady and stood myself up. That's when it hit me like a sack of bricks. I was controlling my own body. I brought my hand up to my face and stretched my fingers. Flexing them in every which way. The best part was, I was controlling it! Joker was grumbling up in the booth. I glanced up at him.

"Damn controller!" He groaned. With a sigh, he chucked it aside. "Well Batsy, I see you broke my new toy. That was very rude!"

"It's over." Batman growled.

"Do you need the green haired girl to sing?" I inquired with a cocky grin. I skipped over to B-man. Just happy to feel my legs again!

"What are you waiting for me? You beat me! Come and get me." Joker replied. He smirked knowingly. As if he had a secret and he wasn't gonna tell us. I glanced over at B-man. We had a special kinda relationship where we could read each other's minds just by looking at each other. I knew Batman could smell something fishy was going on. I smelt it too. Joker had something up there. And I wasn't going to wait here. I was marching my sweet pattootie up there and kicking Joker's ASS! I winked at B-man and practically charged into the room. Marching up the stairs I made my way to the main control room. Joker sat there. Leaned back in his chair just waiting for me. He smiled at me as if we were old friends. Even though he just tried to kill me.

"I won. You lost." I smirked with pride.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you good sportsmanship?" Joker inquired. I growled impatiently.

"Before or after you killed her?" I growled. Joker laughed.

"You're funny." Joker replied. "But it's not over yet." I couldn't take it.

That's when I exploded.

"ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME?! I've been put through my own personal hell for the past week! I've been in an asylum, I've been a convicted murderer! All thanks to you and I'm sick of it! What could you do to possibly ruin my life any more then you already are?!" I screamed. "I'm done with you and your bullshit!"

Batman and Robin were now standing behind me. I assume they came in right during my blow up. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Robin's. I was still a little hesitant towards him. After all, he did punch me in the face….repeatedly. But with the way he delicately touched me and that compassionate look in his eyes. I knew he was all better. Something was messing with him. That wasn't him who hurt me. It couldn't be!

"Oh Sarina, you know I love your anger. Have you ever stopped to wonder why?" Joker inquired. I didn't answer. I was too pissed off to answer. "It's because that's when you're most like me. That look you get in your eyes, the way your voice sounds. Just. Like. Me." I felt my hands ball up into fists. I was mad, no, furious. I hate this! I hate it! At least when I thought he was dead I didn't have to deal with his crap any more!

"Leave her alone, Joker!" Batman demanded. His deep gruff voice always sent chills down my spine when he was mad.

"Sure. She's just gotta answer my question." Joker replied.

"She doesn't have to answer to you!" Robin shouted defensively. Aw, my boys were trying to protect me. How sweet. But I was curious. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What is it?" I inquired. He smiled. He knew my insatiable curiosity would lead me to this.

"Why?" Joker asked. "What makes Batsy and his bratsy so appealing to you?"

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I mean, your own boyfriend punches you and the face and you're still giving him the sexy eyes. And Batsy never really lets you have fun. He saves all the big stuff for himself. What was your last mission, honey? Washing the bat-mobile?" Joker explained. The wheels began to turn in my head.

"That's enough!" Batman ordered. He charged towards Joker. He was ready to end it. Instantly, Joker wiped out a lighter from his pocket and flicked it open. Batman froze as he stared at the flame. Joker's wicked grin made my heart stop. He walked towards us as Batman stood his ground.

"Did you really think I was gonna let you win that easily?" He asked. "Either way, I was gonna get my show." With that, he dropped the lighter on the ground. The room exploded into flames. A tube enclosed the Joker and a platform slowly rose up. Guess Mistah J updated this place more then we thought. "Laters, Baby!" He burst into laughter as he left us in the flames.

"SHIT!" I groaned angrily. "That son of a bitch!" Robin grabbed my hand tightly.

"We need to get out of here. NOW!" He shouted. We all ran out of the control room as it collapsed in flames behind us.

It was just the three of us. Running as fast as we could. Just like the good old days. You know, besides trying to escape a burning building. It took us a little bit, but we eventually made it to the main door. However, it didn't open. The blue light scanned us up and down.

"Nice try, but it'll take a lot more then that to get out of here alive." Joker's taunting voice laughed at us. I grit my teeth in anger. Bruce tried to pry the door, but even his emense strength was no match for it.

"Now what?!" I groaned, annoyed.

"We could try another door." Robin suggested.

"Knowing Joker, they're all locked." Batman replied.

"If Joker got out, we can get out." I added. "We just need to know how Joker got out."

"Let's ask his girlfriend." Robin smirked. Harley. Of course. But how the hell are we going to find her?

"If we can find her." I groaned. Robin smiled.

"I know where she is." He added. A smile spread on my face.

"What are we waiting for?" Bruce inquired. I nodded as we followed after Robin. He lead us back towards the cell block. Flames covered the entire room. We had to maneuver carefully throughout it. We approached the other side of the room where Robin came in from. But there was no one there.

"I could've sworn I left her right here!" Robin shouted, irritated.

"You realize she does have legs right? She probably left already!" I grumbled.

"Arguing isn't going to help us!" Bruce snapped. "We need to keep a cool head and get out of here, now!"

"He's right." Robin sighed.

"…..Yeah." I replied. "Any ideas, B-man?" Batman observed his surroundings. Trying to plan out an escape route. I saw his eyes follow some electric cables that connected to a circuit board. Then I saw the lightbulb in his head go off.

"Just one." He grumbled. Before I could even ask him what it was, he grabbed my arm and slammed it into the circuit box. Electricity rushed through me. I bit my lip, trying not to cry out. I don't know what Batman did to me, but ever since he shocked that chip, electricity actually hurt! After a few agonizing seconds the cable box shorted out with a giant spark. Pushing me back a good couple feet.

"What the hell was that?" I groaned.

"I just shorted out the circuitry. Now the doors should be wide open." B-man explained.

"You're a genius!" I smirked proudly. "But warn me next time." He nodded.

"Now all we have to do is cross the room of fire again and make it back to the door." Robin explained.

"Sounds simple enough." I replied sarcastically. I glanced back at the room. The first time we went through it was pretty easy. Sure it was on fire, but not like this. There was literally no empty space on the floor any more. It was all fire. Batman pulled out his Line Launcher and shot it across the room. He grabbed me and pulled me up. Robin followed suit. Me and Bruce were practically scrunched into tiny balls. Trying desperately to avoid the flames. We made it across the room with some minor cuts and bruises. Jut like B-man said, the door was wide open. Thank god. The three of us rushed out like the building was on fire. Literally.

"So where exactly did we park the Batmobile again?" Robin inquired. Batman pulled out his car keys and pressed a button. The Batmobile literally zoomed up right in front of us. Perfect. We're actually going to make a clean get away. Wow, what a twist! However, I thought to soon.

"HE HE HA HE HE HA HA HA HE!" A crazy laughter emerged from behind me. I was on high alert as turned around. Ready to defend myself. There before me stood two wild dogs. At least I think they were dogs.

"B-man?" I inquired. Batman and Robin had already piled into the car. Batman glanced over and stared at the creatures.

"Looks like you found Bud and Lou." Robin groaned.

"Bud and Lou?" I questioned.

"Harley's Hyenas. Her Babies." Robin replied. Harley's babies huh? Gosh darn it, Harley was so...maternal. She had to have something to take care of. Poor guys. Now they're all alone. Wait...

"Her babies?" I pondered aloud. "Why would she leave them behind?" Unless, she hadn't left yet. This realization hit me like a ton of bricks. I practically yanked Robin's Grappling gun out of his utility belt as I turned around and ran into the building.

"Sarina!" Robin yelled. He hadn't exactly pieced the puzzle together. He'd get it eventually. I rushed into the building. Where the hell could she be? Rage boiled inside me. How could Joker leave her behind!

"HARLEY!" I screamed. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" I ran back into the main cell block room. Still on fire. "HARLEY?" I tried again.

"Sarina?" A faint voice inquired. I looked up to see she was back in the upper room. Where Joker left. She was coughing up a storm. I had to get up to her! I pulled out the grappling gun and aimed and aimed right above the window. If I could get enough speed going up, I'd crash right through. Here goes nothing. With that, I fired. The line shot out of the gun and caught onto the wall, yanking me with it. I bent my knees, bracing for impact. My feet collided with the window. Smashing it into hundreds of pieces. I pulled myself up. Only a little bit of blood this time. Plus some fire. It was like walking into a bonfire. Except scarier.

"Harley!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"In here." Harley called. I had to squint but I could see her standing on a table. Trying not to be engulfed by flames. I carefully maneuvered through the flames as not to get killed. I made it up to Harley.

"Give me your hand!" I shouted. Harley's face was filled with fear. She gripped onto my hand. Hanging on for dear life. I had to get us out of here. We managed to head towards the window. A beam suddenly crashed next to us. The two of us screamed and jumped out of the way. So close! Another near death experience added to the list. Once we got to the window, I held onto my mom as we grappled back to the door. We continued running until we made it out of the building.

"Are you okay?" I asked my mom. She smiled and hugged me as tight as she could.

"Sarina, you saved my life." She said, tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't mention it." I replied. My mom smirked.

"I gotcha a present, hun." She replied. She pulled something out of her bag. Inside was my batgirl costume. "Mistah J finally killed that Bat Brat! And...I want you to keep her costume." I burst out laughing. My mom just gave me my own costume as a trophy. That's perfect.

"Thank you." I smirked. She gave me a hug as I felt two furry bodies on either side of me. I look down to see Bud and Lou. Licking their mommy.

"It's your baby brothers!" Harley giggled, hugging her hyenas tightly. My baby brothers are hyenas? Makes sense.

"Mom, do me a favor, will ya?" I questioned.

"What is it snookums?' She asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Go spend a week at Ivy's or something. Take a break from...Mistah J." I tried.

"Why?" Harley asked. He just left her in a burning building to die and Harley still couldn't think of being without him.

"Just cause. Mix it up a little. Spend some time with some girl friends." I explained. And then maybe never see Joker again. I think that'd be the best.

"Maybe." Harley mumbled. I smiled as I began to walk away. The boys probably drove off without me. "Sarina, wait!" I turned back to look at her. "Come with us!"

"What?" I asked.

"Come with us! Me, you, Mistah J and the babies. We'd be one big happy family." Harley smirked. I sighed. It was her dream. To have a family with her puddin'. A family I absolutely didn't want.

"I can't mom." I sighed.

"...Why not?" She pouted slightly. Harley held on tightly to her babies.

"In a few months I'm going to be 18. I have to go out and experience the world." I explained. "I need to grow up." Harley glanced down at the ground sadly.

"You're right. You're...You're all grown up. You don't need your mommy anymore." Harley said, on the verge of tears. My heart ached for her.

"I'll always need you." I lied. Harley looked up with a wide smile. "I'll see you soon." I blew her a kiss as I walked away.

"Goodbye baby, I love you!" She called.

"...love you too." I whispered.

I made my way down the road. Guess I was walking home. Or not. The bat mobile was slowly pulling up next to me. The window rolled down. Robin sat in the driver's seat.

"Need a lift?" He asked.

"Where's B-man?" I asked.

"He went home." Robin replied. "I think he went to brood. And find Joker."

"And left me alone in a burning building. Swell." I smirked.

"He knew you'd make it out." Robin responded. "Plus, he gave us the night off."

"That's good." I smiled as I got in the car. I turned to Robin. "Well, we got that adventure we wanted."

"Yeah we did." Tim chuckled lightly.

"I missed you." I muttered.

"I missed you too." He whispered back. I grabbed his chin and pulled him towards me. Kissing him as tightly as I could. Soaking it all in. He was real. This was real. No more hallucinations. No more nightmares. And if I'm lucky, no more Joker. I pulled away with a shy smile.

"You kiss better then Ivy." He mumbled to himself.

"WHAT?" I barked.

"Nothing!" He replied quickly. I giggled at his reaction as we drove off down the road. Heading back to Wayne Manor. The second I got there, I was going to give Alfred the biggest I gotta say, this was the craziest adventure ever.

And I loved it.


	19. Epilogue

(So guys this is it! The Epilogue. This might get a tad confusing since I'm basically fast forwarding the rest of Sarina's life. Get ready for a lot of time skips! Also, I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for supporting me throughout this series. It's been a lot of fun and I can't wait to reboot this in the Batman comics category. Also, check out Shadowknight1121's stories. They're wicked good and Sarina's featured in it! So cool! Anyway, thanks again for all your support, please review and keep your eyes open for the reboot! That should be out pretty soon because I have A LOT of ideas for this story! Love ya!)

Epilogue

The last box plopped on the twin bed. I sighed with relief. That was the last one. Tim, came up behind me. I looked back at him. His hair was a ruffled mess after. His strong chin was dusty and he wore his working clothes. A whit shirt covered in paint stained and old jean shorts. I would never tell him this, but I thought this was one of his cutest outfits. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing his lips gently against my forehead.

"Well, we're all moved in." Tim smirked slyly.

"Yes we are." I replied with a slight giggle. It had been about a year since Arkham Hill. My eighteenth birthday had come and gone, I graduated from Gotham High. And I had just finished my first year of Gotham U. I was going for my B.S. in Criminology. I had spent my first year on campus and I was excited to move in with my Timmy. Sure, it was an okay apartment in an okay neighborhood. But it was a few minutes from school and about half an hour from Tim's job. Where does he work exactly? Why Wayne enterprises of course! Brucie got him a pretty nice gig. Tim could support the two of us and help get me through college. It was a dream come true. The two of us couldn't wait to start playing house together.

"So..." Tim inquired. "What do you wanna do?"

"Dunno." I smirked, biting my lip. "What do you wanna do?"

"This." He smirked. He pulled me in close and gave me a big kiss. I felt his fingers in my hair. This is why I love playing house. Just as things were about to get a bit more R rated, the doorbell rung throughout the apartment. We pulled away and I gave Tim an annoyed look.

"Company." I smirked sarcastically.

"Company." Tim sighed. The two walked over to the door. Tim opened it to find Bruce Wayne with a suave smirk. In his hand was a bottle of champagne.

"Congratulations." He grinned.

"Brucie!" I laughed. I practically leaped into his arms. Giving him a hug. "Come in, Come in!"

"Mi casa es su casa." Robin groaned. He was obviously upset Bruce interrupted our little moment. I giggled slightly at him. The three of us stayed up late. Drinking champagne and laughing away about our adventures. Last week, stopping Dent from robbing the Gotham National Bank. And then a couple months we stopped Ivy from covering Gotham in plants...again. It was so great. The three of us together again. One big happy family.

Eventually, it was time for Bruce to go home. We said our goodbyes as Bruce headed home.

"Call us if you need anything." I said with a wink.

"I will." Bruce replied as he headed out the door. I smiled. I don't care about genetics. Bruce was my daddy. And I loved him. I felt Tim's hand wrap around my waist. I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you." I said with a dreamy sigh.

"I love you too babe." He replied.

* * *

><p>(3 Years Later)<p>

I stood in front of the door. The organ music filled my ears. Oh my god it's time. Does, my hair look okay? Is my dress wrinkled? God I'm a mess. Bruce felt me tense up as I turned to look at him. He stood next to me in his best tux. A wide grin was on his face. Bruce could practically read my mind by looking at me.

"You look beautiful." He consoled.

"Thanks." I smiled shyly.

"Cold feet?" Bruce inquired.

"No. If I can knock out any thug in Gotham, I think I can walk down the aisle." I replied. Bruce smiled as the church doors opened. Everyone stood up as we began our walk down the aisle. I barely knew anyone there. Most of them were Bruce's friends. I recognized some famous businessmen and even some royalty. Even some justice league members attended. Not in costume of course. I saw Clark Kent and Lois Lane in the press section of the church. I winked at him as I walked passed. I looked deep into Tim Drake's eyes. A big smile was plastered on his face. Next to Tim's best men were Dick Greyson and Alfred. I glanced over at my brides maids. A couple of my gal pals from high school were there and Barbara was my maid of honor. I felt my face getting read as I looked back at Tim. Before I knew it, I was at the altar. I barely listened to a word the priest said. I was too busy staring at Timmy. God he looked so cute in his big boy pants. All dressed up. He's so cute.

"The bride and groom would now like to read their vows." The priest said. Robin nervously pulled out a piece of paper.

"Sarina. We've been together for well over four years now and they have been the greatest years of my entire life. No matter how terrible I feel you always know how to put a smile on my face. You're laugh is infectious and I can't help thinking how lucky I am to get a girl like you. You are the light of my life and I promise to love you for the rest of my life." Tim vowed. I felt tears rolling down my cheek as a big grin escaped my lips. The priest turned to me. Oh right, it was my turn. I quickly pulled my vows out.

"Timmy-poo." I started. I turned to the wedding guests. "He hates it when I call him that." The guests chuckled at my remark. "You are the greatest boyfriend I have ever had. All those loser guys I've met before don't even come close to you. You're so much fun to be around and I can't believe I was lucky enough to find you. I'm just glad I get to live the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"Awww.." The wedding guests chimed in.

"Do you, Timothy Jackson Drake, take Sarina Gibson Wayne to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live." The priest questioned.

"Of course I do." Timmy smirked. I got lost in his blue eyes for a while.

"Do you, Sarina Gibson Wayne, take Timothy Jackson Drake to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold for as long as you both shall live?" The Priest inquired. That's when I snapped back into reality.

"Hm?" I asked. "Oh yeah, I do!"

"I know pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride!" The priest proclaimed. With that, Tim lifted my veil and pulled me in for my first kiss as Sarina Drake.

* * *

><p>(50 years later)<p>

That day was so long ago. I smirked at the newspaper articles from that day. Who reads newspapers anymore? Not with all this digital nonsense of the future. So. I bet you're wondering what happened to me after all these years. Well, ten years back I had to give up the whole batgirl thing. It was fun while it lasted, but me and Tim were way to old for that sort of fun. The villains of my time were all dead or in retirement homes. I visit my mom every once in a while. She's in a retirement home with alzheimer's. She barely remembered me when I came in. The good news was that she didn't remember the Joker either. She didn't recall any of his abuse or schemes. When I came in her doctors always asked me why she liked pudding so much. Who knows where Joker was about now. I think he's dead. But the last I've ever heard of him was from a note I found under my door a couple years back.

_Dear Sarina,_

_We've had quite a few laughs over the years haven't we? I killed your mother, you became batgirl, I hypnotized you and framed you for a series of crimes. Hell, I've kidnapped your boyfriend on countless occasions. But that's not the point. The point is my little girl is all grown up. And not once did I get her to kill a single soul. Congrats. You managed to get out of nearly everything I threw at you. Just like your old pal batsy eh? I've noticed you've given up the whole crime fighting thing. Gone back home to your kids and grandkids huh? That doesn't really matter. I just wanted to thank you for all the laughs we shared. You probably won't see me again. But I'll see you. And please, keep the PDA to a minimum with bird boy. You're a senior citizen now, have some respect! _

_ Love always,_

_ Daddy J 3_

I sighed as I put on my coat and made my way to the car. That was so long ago. And that was all in my past. I pulled up to Wayne Manor. A butler rushed up to my door and opened it for me.

"Thank you Alfred." I said as he helped me out of my car.

"It's Jeeves, Ma'am." The butler replied. "You've known me for ten years."

"Uh...yes of course." I apologized. "My mistake." God, I was going crazy in my old age. Maybe Joker really did effect me. Jeeves lead me into the house. The Manor was covered in christmas decorations. Oh right, it is Christmas Eve isn't it.

"Hey mom!" My son said as he hugged me tightly.

"Oh Brucie, how are you." I asked him.

"Good ma." He said. Leading me to the dinning table. The family was all there. Tim had came here after work. And my three children were there too. Along with all their kids.

"Grammy Grammy!" Little voices cheered as they rushed up to me. I hugged the little rugrats tightly.

"Oh my babies." I giggled. The kids lead me to the table as I sat down between Tim and Bruce Wayne.

"How ya doin Bruce?" I asked. He looked up at me from his chair. His hair was gone and his face was covered in wrinkles. But those bright blue eyes. They were the same eyes that I saw when I was fifteen at Arkham Island. Scared for my life. The same eyes that walked me down the aisle. The eyes of my true dad.

"I'm doing fine." He said. I knew that guy was just hanging on to life. He was old. But he was way too stubborn to die. Plus he happened to marry a beautiful wife.

"I hope you weren't starting without me." Selina Kyle purred as she cuddled up next to her husband.

"Of course not." Tim smirked. Jeeves served us our dinner. The grandkids ate at it greedily while my kids made small talk with me. How was I doing, was I taking my pills. I assured them that I was fine. I've handled a lot worse. After dinner, the little ones asked me to tuck them into bed. I did, of course. As the little ones nestled under the sheets the youngest girl spoke up.

"Grammy, will you tell us the story again?" She inquired.

"Yeah!" My oldest boy shouted. "Tell us about Batman."

"And about Batgirl!" Another boy added. All the kids chimed in agreement.

"Was she really the daughter of the Joker?" One asked. The six of them exploded into controversy.

"Children settle down!" I snapped. They went dead silent. I forced myself into a rocking chair. God, I hated being this week. Remember when you used to be fun Sarina? "Now a long time ago there was a Batman. And there was a Joker. Batman had too sidekicks called Batgirl and Robin. And Yes, Batgirl was the Joker's daughter."

So I told them the story until they fell asleep. It didn't take long. I had only gotten to the part where I found out I was the Joker's daughter when the last one nodded off. I pulled myself out of the chair and turned off the light. I smiled as I closed the door.

That night, I found myself in the batcave. It was old and dusty. Clearly Jeeves hadn't been down here. I sighed dreamily at my old batgirl costume. Oh the memories. I wonder if they'll ever be another batgirl one day?

"Reminiscing?" Bruce's suave voice inquired. I turned to find the old man hobbling over to me on his cane.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I replied.

"It's been a while since I've been down here." He said, mostly to himself.

"Me too." I sighed. "Let's put on her capes and go out on the town." Bruce chuckled lightly.

"We're far too old for that." Bruce smirked.

"You'd probably bust a hip." I laughed. Bruce laughed along with me. Just like the good old days.

"I'm glad Joker didn't win." The old man said.

"Yeah. If he had taken over Gotham who knows what would happen." I giggled.

"That and I'm glad you didn't turn into him." Bruce elaborated. My laughter stopped. I wasn't expecting that.

"I'm glad too." I replied. I thought back to all those countless encounters. Those close calls. Those times where he was just so close. But he'd never win. And I never let him.

"C'mon, let's go back upstairs. Tim'll be waiting." Bruce explained.

"So will Selina." I added. He took my arm in his as we walked out of the batcave.

Just like the good old days.


End file.
